Give and Take
by SVUlover
Summary: When tragedy strikes the Stewart family, Miley is sent into a whole new life, revealing unknown relations to certain little liars in Rosewood...so it's no surprise when the mysterious 'A' pulls Miley into their games, too. JILEY, PLL CANNON PAIRS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this new story. I've written many stories for Hannah Montana, but none for Pretty Little Liars, so please give me a chance. I'm open to any constructive criticism and feedback you may have. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue! **

**Thanks for reading, enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

That was the first sound that Miley registered as she came to, her eyes fluttering, but squinting against the bright light. She heard the sounds of machines everywhere, she felt tubes and needles taped against her skin, and her whole body ached.

Panic and fear were setting in. Where was she, what had happened? The last thing she remembered was calling her dad to pick her up from Jake's house, because Jake had to rush to the airport. She kept her eyes closed, feeling not ready to open them, physically or mentally. She had the sickest feeling that something was wrong, terribly wrong, and that when she did wake up, everything would be different.

It was then that she became conscious that someone was holding her hand. Before realizing what she was doing, she squeezed it, and the person reacted. "Miley?" Her brother's voice said, sounding tired, worried, upset. She found it odd that her brother was sitting at her side in the hospital (or so she assumed), not her father.

Realizing she'd better open her eyes now, she forced them opened, and they watered, not used to the bright light. Her brother was leaning over her, and when she looked at him, his face flooded with relief, and he reached behind her, pushing a button repeatedly.

"Miley, it's ok," He assured, as she couldn't talk since there was a tube snaked down her throat.

A nurse came in then, followed by a doctor, and they began hovering. The nurse took her hand and asked if she could squeeze it, the doctor made her follow a light with her eyes. Eventually, the doctor removed the tube, and the nurse offered her a cup of water with a straw. Feeling to weak to hold it, Miley reached forward and took the straw between her lips, and gulped at the water. When she spoke after, her voice was still hoarse. "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident, Miley." The doctor said, as the nurse checked the machines more. "You've been in the hospital for two days. You have a concussion, some broken and sprained ribs, and a broken wrist. We were worried about your breathing, it was irregular, so that's why we had the breathing tube."

Miley's head spun, taking in all the information. That all explained why her whole body hurt, and suddenly, her head throbbed. "My head hurts." She said, wincing, laying back against the pillows, her body screaming at her with pain.

"Molly will give you some morphine shortly," The doctor said, gesturing to the nurse. "It will knock you out and your family will want to see you first. Jackson, would you please go tell your family?" He asked.

Jackson reluctantly left, after assuring Miley he'd be right back. Once he was gone, the doctor said, "Miley, I'm not sure if you know already, but blood tests done while you were out tested positive for pregnancy."

It was that one word that brought it all rushing back.

_"Jake, what are we going to do?" She muttered as they sat on the steps of his large home, waiting her her father._

_"It's going to be fine, Miley. I'll take care of you, and this baby, I promise. I love you." He said, sounding so unlike the immature boy he'd been when they met._

_"Jake, we're sixteen!" She'd cried out, "My daddy's going to kill me. And what about Hannah? What about school?"_

_"We'll figure it all out Miley, I promise, as soon as I get back. Tell your dad once you get home, give him some time to cool off, then we can all sit down and talk about things when I get back next week."_

_"Ok." She whispered, sliding into his arms as she saw her dad's car pull into the long drive. They hugged in silence until her pulled up, and arm around her shoulders, he walked her to the car and kissed her, before opening the door for her and helping her in._

_"Hey, Mr. Stewart," He greeted, easily acting like nothing was wrong._

_"Jake," Robbie Ray nodded, greeting the teen. "Have a safe trip this week, son."_

_"Will do, Mr. Stewart. Goodnight," He said, then to Miley said, "Goodnight, Miles, I love you."_

_She got out suddenly, hugging him tightly, whispering, "I'll miss you. I love you, too."_

_He hugged her back equally as tightly, before she got back in the car, and he shut the door for her._

_Miley was silent, unsure of what to say. Her dad talked easily, but eventually said, "Ok, bud, what's goin' on? You haven't said a word."_

_They were only halfway home, but she couldn't do it any more, couldn't keep it from him. Quickly, she blurted out, "I'm pregnant!" and there was no going back._

_He was silent for a split second has he registered what his teen daughter had said. "Excuse me?" He finally said, as though he didn't believe it._

_"I'm pregnant." She said again, this time quietly._

_His hands clenched around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. "If you're kidding, Miley Ray, then this is not funny. If you're not then...how the hell could you be so stupid, Miley Ray?"_

_He didn't yell, but that was the worst part. She could hear the hurt and disappointment, feel the anger. She would rather her yelled._

_"I didn't mean for it to happen-"_

_"Well I sure as hell would hope not!" He said, shouting, blowing up. "You're sixteen years old, Miley Ray, you shouldn't even know what sex is, let alone be having it unprotected! You were raised better than this, we raised you right, not to be knocked up at sixteen! Do you know what everyone will say about you, and about me and your mama? Did you want to disgrace us like this, young lady!" He shouted._

_"No, daddy, I'm sorry." She whispered in tears._

_"Don't you dare dare call me that, only my little girl calls me that, and you sure as hell are not her!" He snapped. "You sit there and be quiet, and when we get home you get your butt up to you room. I don't wanna see you, I can't even look at you right now."_

_Tears silently flowing down her face, she sat there, silently, before pulling out her phone, but he reached over, grabbing at it. "Don't even think about talking to that boy, he better be glad he's on the way across the country right now," He snarled, and Miley looked over to defend her boyfriend, just in time to see the headlights barreling towards them._

_"Daddy, look out!" She screeched, and he turned to look, before looking back at her in fear._

_"I love you," He shouted, and it was the last thing she heard before the horrible sound of metal hitting metal filled the air, and all she felt was pain before she blacked out._

"Miley? Miley?" The doctor's voice pulled her from her memory, and she jumped, looking at him.

"Sorry," She whispered. "What?"

"Do you want me to tell your family? About your pregnancy?" He asked. Quickly, she shook her head.

"The baby is ok, right?" She whispered, making sure.

"Yes, the tests showed it was fine, you're twelve weeks along, it looks like," He said, just as Jackson knocked and walked through the door, followed by Memaw, Grandma Ruby, Aunt Dolly, Lilly, Oliver, and Lilly's mom.

"Oh Miley, my dear sweet Miley," Ruby said, rushing over, bending over the bed to kiss her forehead. "Baby, are you ok?"

"Ruby, don't attack her," Memaw said, holding Miley's hand. "We've all been worried sick, sweetie. How are you feelin'?"

"Ok," Miley said quietly.

"You're a trooper, baby doll, we all knew that!" Aunt Dolly said, overly happy, almost fake, smoothing Miley's hair back. Lilly and Oliver stood, holding hands, with Heather Truscott, all looking relieved.

As her grandmothers and godmother backed off a little, but still stayed close, Jackson hovered, sitting on the edge of her bed. Sure, she may have been in an accident, but she was fine. Why was he hovering?

Ignoring it, she asked the one question burning on her mind. Looking from her brother, to her friends, to her grandparents and godmother, she asked, "Where's daddy?"

They all exchanged looks. Lilly buried her face in Oliver's shoulder, Memaw looked away, Jackson grabbed one of her hands but said nothing, and Aunt Dolly sat on her other side, putting an arm around her shoulder, but avoiding her eyes. It was Grandma Ruby that sat in front of her, and took her free hand with both of hers, and said gently, "Baby, your daddy...he didn't make it, sweetie pie, he's with your mama now."

**xXxXx**

Sitting at her kitchen table while her parents cooked, and her brother watched TV in the living room, Aria Montgomery was doing homework, trying to ignore the persistent feeling that something, somewhere, was wrong.

Happy that her parents were just getting along again, she tried to rub it off. When the house phone rang, which it hardly ever did, Aria volunteered to get it. Grabbing it off the wall she said, "Hello?"

"Hello, dear, can I please speak to Ella?" It was an older, southern woman, her accent clear.

"Sure, one sec please...mom, for you," She said, handing the receiver off to Ella.

"Hello?" Ella almost sang into the phone.

"Ella," a voice she'd recognize anywhere said, "It's mom."

"Hey mom," She said, surprised. Her husband and children looked at her, knowing how so very little Ella talked to her family. "Is everything ok?"

"No, Ella." Ruby said, "Robby and Miley were in a car accident a few days ago, sweetie."

Ella's heart almost stopped, her blood turning to ice. "Are they ok?" She managed to say.

"Miley's fine," Ruby said, and Ella's body functions returned again, "But sweetie...Robbie Ray went on to be with your sister."

It took a moment for what this meant to sink in. Her brother in law was dead. Her sister had died from cancer years ago. This left Miley and her brother orphaned...and sixteen years ago, the adoption contract and Susan herself said that if Miley was left orphaned, then her custody was to be deeded back to her biological parents...Ella and Byron Montgomery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Thank you to those who read and reviewed, I appreciate it. Please leave a review if you like the idea, I really wanna hear what you have to say! Thank you, and enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>In the days following the news that her father was dead, Miley said very little, did very little, and functioned very little. She was released from the hospital two days after she came to, and was brought home by her grandmothers and godmother. All three were staying in the house, caring for Miley and Jackson, and making arrangements. They hadn't wanted to plan anything without knowing when Miley would be awake, but once they started, everything happened so fast.<p>

In between making sure Miley was eating and bathing, her grandmothers planned the wake and funeral. Two days after being released from the hospital, the wake took place. Finally taking it upon herself, Miley showered. After getting out, she let her hair dry into its natural waves, how her father had always preferred it, and put on very little makeup. She pulled on black pantyhose, and slid into a simple black dress and black heels. As she left her room, Jackson was leaving his, in a suit and tie.

They both stopped, looking at each other, and Miley slowly went over, letting herself fall against him as she cried. Her brother wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as he cried with her. The siblings were soon joined by Ruby, who wrapped her arms around both of them.

"I'm so sorry, kids," She sighed, "Loosing one parent is hard enough, never mind two."

They soon had to clean up, and then they were in the car.

They were, of course, the first ones to the funeral home, and together, they walked into the softly lit room. Both Miley and Jackson had agreed on having a closed casket, so the whole thing was surrounded by baskets of flowers, with different ribbons stating things like 'son' and 'brother' and 'husband'. There was a picture of Susan off tot he side. The biggest flower arrangement, right on top of the casket declared 'father'.

They approached it together, stopping right in front of it. At the same time, they kneeled down onto the prayer bench, holding hands tightly, their free hands reaching up to gently rest on the casket.

In her head, Miley tried to tell him everything she'd never gotten the chance to. She begged for forgiveness, promised him she'd make him proud again, and asked for a sign that he was ok.

They were given as much time as they needed, and when they told the attendant they were ready, they were joined by Ruthie, Ruby, and Dolly.

"You guys ok?" Ruby asked gently, taking Miley's hand, gently brushing her hair back. "I know it's a stupid question," She added quickly.

"What she means is, are you ready?" Dolly said gently.

"As we'll ever be." Jackson said for both of them. They were both remembering six years ago, when together with their dad and Ruby, they'd accepted condolence after condolence from those who came to pay respects to their mother. What had been different then, for Miley anyways, was that she'd stood, clinging to her father, tears running down her face the whole time.

Now she was older, and had no daddy to hold her. Dolly and Ruby went to tell everyone waiting they were ready, and Ruthie pulled both of her grandchildren into her embrace. "It'll be ok, kids," She said, "We're gunna get through this, you understand?"

Their uncle came first, their dad's twin, hugging his mother, then his niece and nephew. Everyone began coming in, offering condolences to Miley, Jackson, and Ruthie who waited right in front, then going to find the extended family. They accepted hugs from neighbors, their dad's coworkers, random peoples from the neighborhood, and extended family that had flown in from Tennessee.

Many people from school, classmates and their family's stopped in, including, of course, Lily and Oliver with their families. Once their, her friends stood close by, being the constant support she needed, as she honestly felt like she was about to loose it.

About an hour after it had all began, she couldn't take it anymore.

"I need to take a break," She finally said to her grandmother and Jackson, "I'll be back," She muttered, before moving out of there as fast as she could. once out of the room everyone had been in, away from the crowds of people, she leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. Lily soon caught up to her, wearing an outfit similar, and gently wrapped her arms around her best friend.

Miley let her head fall to her shoulder, and softly cried, "I didn't think I'd have to do this again so soon."

"I know honey," Lily said softly, "I'm so sorry." She helped her to a nearby chair, and left to get Miley some water, and that was when Ruby came over.

"Miley sweetie," She said, "You holding up ok?"

"I couldn't do it anymore. I needed a break." She muttered. "It's not fair, grandma."

"I know, baby. But he's in a better place now, with your mama." She reminded her.

"I wish they were both here." Miley murmured bitterly.

"Honey, there's some people I want you to meet," Ruby said, motioning to someone, "Honey this is Ella and Byron Montgomery, you uh...aunt and uncle." She said, putting her hand on the shoulder of Ella. Both were smiling nervously, and were looking at her strangely. Two kids stood a few feet behind them.

Miley stood, shaking their hands, accepting their condolences, the asked, "Aunt and uncle how?"

"Ella is my daughter," Ruby said, "Your mother's twin, actually."

Miley's eyes widened. "Mom never said she had a twin."

"Her and Ella had a falling out shortly after you were born," Ruby said in explanation, "But the past is the past. And these are your cousins, Aria and Mike."

Miley greeted them as well. The girl, Aria, looked at her in a strange way, and when she shook her hand, Miley felt something, like some weird connection between them, but she shook it off as Lily came up, handing her the paper cup of water. "Miles, Jake's here, he just pulled up." She said, putting her phone back in her clutch. Miley's iPhone had been destroyed in the accident. Jackson ordered her a new one, he said, but it would take a few days because it was specially made to receive Miley's number and Hannah's number.

Jake had been away and couldn't make it back until now. Miley had barley talked to him, since she'd really barley spoken to anyone, but now, she longed for him. She wanted him to hold her, tell her everything would be ok again, even though she knew it wasn't.

She saw the door to the building open, and Jake stepped in with a body guard, and Miley excused herself. He looked around, and then saw her coming over, and ran to meet her, dressed in a suit. She buried her face against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Baby I'm so sorry," He said softly, rubbing her back, kissing the top of her head. "Are you alright?" He asked urgently, gently pushing her a little bit away so he could look at her. While one arm remained around her waist, they all saw he gently rested a hand on her stomach.

"Fine, physically," She said, giving him a look that seemed to have hidden meaning.

He nodded, looking relieved, and pulled her close once again. "It's going to be ok," He promised, "I'll help you through this."

"Miley, Jackson's asking for you to come back," Oliver said gently, coming out of the room where everyone was.

Miley stayed in Jake's arm for a bit longer, before nodding.

"I'll go with you," Jake said, taking her hand. Miley and Jake led the way back in, Lily, Oliver, Ruby, and the Montgomery's following. Miley took her place with her brother and grandmother again, Jake leaving her a moment to give Jackson a guy hug, and then Ruthie a real hug.

"Mrs. Stewart, I'm so sorry," He said to Miley's grandmother. "He was a great man."

Ruthie accepted the hug, and smiled sadly. "Thank you, Jake. You make sure you take good care of our Miley, cause he can do worse to you now than he ever could before."

"Of course," Jake promised, before returning to Miley's side.

More and more people came through, so many tat their faces blurred together as person after person Miley barley knew passed by. Towards the end of the wake, though, Jackson nudged Miley. "Miles, isn't that Jason?"

Miley's brow furrowed, and she looked up. "Oh my god, it is," She muttered, then added, "Jess is here too!"

Jessica and Jason, two people she'd known basically her whole life approached her, Jessica now in the lead. "Miley, sweetie," Jessica DiLaurentis said, holding her arms out and embracing Miley, "I'm so sorry, darling, we came out as soon as we heard."

Miley felt comforted in Jess' embrace. She'd been like a second mother to her since she was a small toddler, and her hugs were familiar.

After Jess let go, Miley slid into Jason's hug. "I'm so sorry, kid," He said, more quiet than Miley'd ever heard him. "Life just won't give you a break, huh?"

"Mrs. DiLaurentis?"

The blond woman turned, and looked somewhat puzzled but smiled, "Aria! I never thought I'd see you here."

"Same here," Aria said. "You know my...cousin?"

"Cousin?" Jessica said, "Well, it is a small world. I've known Miley since she was a baby. Her and Ali were inseparable growing up, like sisters."

"How do you know each other?" Miley asked, standing beside Jason still, his arm around her shoulder.

"Ali befriended Aria and three other girls when we moved to Rosewood," Jessica said, "They all became quite close."

"Oh...it really is a small world." Miley said, but then moved on, "Where is Ali, Jess? Isn't she here, didn't she come?"

Jessica's face fell, she looked at Miley sadly. Aria looked at her, confused. They were like sisters, but she didn't know Ali was...gone?

"He never told you," Jessica whispered.

"Told me what?" Miley asked, confused.

"I called your father when it happened, sweetie, and he asked me to let him tell you at the right time." She said softly, "He said you were in a tough place, and he wanted to do it at the right moment."

"Tell me what, Jess, you're scaring me!" Miley demanded. She looked up at Jason, who was avoiding her gaze.

"Sweetie, about a year ago Ali went missing," Jess said gently.

Ruby stepped forward, putting a hand on Miley's shoulder. "Jessica, maybe this isn't the best time to tell her this."

"What happened," Miley demanded, "I thought she just got mad at me, she was in one of her moods and that's why she stopped talking to me!" She exclaimed, near tears. "Where is she, where's Ali, she has to be here," Miley said, beginning to cry, "I need her!" Jake had taken over for Jason, and was trying to calm her down, trying to tell her it was ok

Lily stepped up to Miley's side, putting an arm around her, "Miley calm down," She said gently.

"Where is she?" Miley shouted, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

Now in tears herself, Jessica reached out and took Miley's hands, holding them tightly. "They just recently found her...her body, Miley. She was murdered."

Miley paled, her breathing grew ragged, and she almost collapsed. "No!" She shouted, "No, he would have told me, he...he...she can't be gone!" Miley said, pulling away from Jake and Lily. "Ali, this isn't funny!" She shouted, "I need you, this isn't funny!"

"Miley, it's not a joke," Jessica said, wrapping her arms around her, trying to get her to calm down. "I wish it was too, but she's gone."

Miley stopped trying to fight her and gave out against her, sobbing. "Not her too," She sobbed, "I can't have lost both of them."

The family had quietly thanked everyone, and ended the wake, so now only Ruthie, Ruby, Jackson, Dolly, the Montgomery's, Lily, Oliver, Jake, and the DiLaurentis' remained.

Ella and Byron looked at each other, then back at the daughter they barley knew. First her dad, the one parent she knew that she had left died, then she found out her best friend of her whole life had been murdered. Her life was being ripped up piece by piece...and very soon, they were just going to have to rip it more


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Welcome back :) Here's another brand new chapter. Thank you to the reviewer, you rock =) Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, and enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>Miley cried fora long time, Jessica holding her, gently rubbing her back. It was comforting for both of them; Miley getting the care of a mother for the first time in a while, and Jessica getting to comfort a daughter.<p>

Although Ruby knew that what followed would only upset Miley more, she knew that they had no choice. The lawyer could only do the will reading then, and they had to tell Miley the truth. She just hoped she wouldn't completely loose it.

"Miley, Jackson," Ruby said gently, "I know it's not the best time, but your daddy's lawyer was only available now to read the will. He's in the parlor waiting, we can go meet with him. Miley, your friends can stay, if it will make you feel better." She said.

Miley nodded, having finally calmed down.

Jessica looked at her watch and said gently, "Jason and I are gunna get to the hotel, sweetie. It's getting late, and it's been a long day. But we'll be there tomorrow, and before we leave, I want to get together. Maybe in a few weeks when you're feeling better, you could come see us in Rosewood." She said gently, "Maybe it'd be good closure to visit her in the cemetery, and good for you to get away from here for a while."

"You shouldn't have let him keep it from me, Jess." Miley whispered. "I should have been at her funeral."

"I know," Jess said, "I'm so sorry."

Miley nodded, and hugged Jess again, then Jason, then watched as they waved to Aria and her parents, then left.

"Let's get this over with," Miley said, turning away from Lilly, Jake, and Oliver, toward her brother, Dolly, Ruthie, and Ruby.

They all, the Montgomery's included, followed her as she led the way to the room. Robby's lawyer, Thomas Jenkins, waited, and rose from his seat, shaking the hands of Miley and Jackson, Ruthie, and Ruby.

"Hello, everyone, I'm so sorry for your loss. Robby was a great man, I was honored to work with him." He said. "If you'll all take a seat, I'll try to do this as painlessly as possible."

Everyone sat around a large oval table, Jenkins sitting at the head, Miley and Jackson sitting across from each other directly beside the lawyer, and their grandmothers sitting next to them.

"This is the last will and testament of Robert Ray Stewart, signed at witnessed by hit mother, Ruthie Ray Stewart just three months ago." He informed them. "The Stewart residence, at 549 Ocean Boulevard in Malibu, California is left in the joint possession of Jackson Rod and Miley Ray Stewart, although it will be under the name of Ruthie Stewart until such time that one or both of you comes of age." He read out. "In regards to all the jewelry left behind at the passing of Susan Stewart, your father left that to you, Miley, and it's located in a safety deposit box at Malibu Savings Bank, of which I have the key to give to you. There have been accounts set up for each of you, and his savings, on his orders, were divded evenly among them. You were each left with about one million, which will be available to you once you turn eighteen. Miley, yours was deposited into your outstanding account, which now totals upwards of 40 million dollars. The allowance that is set up for you will remain, and you will gain full control of the account when you turn eighteen."

"I want to use some of that to pay for the taxes and all the other stuff so we can keep the house." Miley said, looking at Ruthie. "He left it to us, and I don't want to sell it. It's our home."

Ruthie nodded silently.

"Custody and care of the Stewart children," Jenkins said, "Until the day you turn 18, Jackson, you are left in the care of your godmother, Dolly. Legal custody is in her hands, however, your father stressed that he wants both of your grandmothers involved in your life."

"Why only Jackson?" Miley said, having caught that. "Don't you mean both of us?"

Ella and Byron straightened, looking at each other, holding hands. Beside Miley, Ruby put an arm around her shoulder, trying to cushion the blow that was about to be delivered.

"There was different instructions for you, Miley," Jenkins said, turning towards her. "This agreement was arranged the day you were born, and your father stressed that this was still what he wanted only three months ago." Now reading directly from the will, he said, "In the case of the untimely death of both Susan and Robert Stewart, legal custody of minor, Miley Ray Stewart, is to be legally returned to her biological parents, Ella and Byron Montgomery until November 23rd, 2010, the day she turns 18."

The room was silent, as everyone took in what was just said. Once it registered though, Miley said, as she looked from the lawyer, to her grandmothers, to Byron and Ella., "What do you mean, biological parents?"

It was Ruby who explained. "Sweetie, two weeks after your mama had Jackson, she was diagnosed with the cancer. She went under treatment, and was in remission a year later. Once she was back to normal, she wanted another baby, and your daddy was all for it, and they tried to get pregnant, but she just...couldn't. The chemo had destroyed all her eggs, and she was heartbroken. That was when Ella, your mother's twin, told us all that she and Byron, her husband, were expecting twins, their first children. Your mother and Ella were so close, and Ella saw how much your mother wanted another baby."

Miley was pale, sitting in her seat, staring down at the table.

"Sue was my other half. She was my best friend, and I would do anything for her...and so I offered to do something no one thought I'd even think of. I knew I was having twins, and I knew they were both girls." Ella said, her voice soft, "I saw how much she was hurting, and it killed me...so together, we offered Sue and Robby one of you to raise as their own. It took some time to work everything out, but by the time I gave birth we'd figured it all out. We planned to explain it all to both of you as soon as you could understand, so we wouldn't be keeping secrets. We lived near each other, so you would both be raised together anyways. Byron and I decided that the first baby to come out was to be wrapped up, and presented to my sister as her baby by the nurses. Sue and Robby named you, they signed your birth certificate. We agreed that if anything happened to them, you would come back to us, and if anything happened to us, then Aria would be left with them." She explained, remembering it all.

Ruby took over again. "Things went fine for the first year and a half. But then, the counselors said the earlier that they introduced the concept of the adoption, the better it would be...and your mama got scared, Miley. She didn't like to talk about the adoption. You were her little angel, your daddy's little princess. She told Ella that she didn't want to tell you, and they started fighting. It got so bad one day that Susan said she never wanted to see her again and worse, and a week later, your mom and dad took you and Jackson, and moved to Kentucky, for a while. That was when Ella and Byron moved to Rosewood, and after that, your momma and daddy came back, until ya'll moved to California when you were nine."

Miley was silent for a moment after they stopped talking, before looking up. "How could no one ever tell me I was...adopted?" She shouted, slamming her hands on the table. "You all keep this from me my whole life, the fact that my parents weren't even genetically my parents, and now you tell me that I have a whole other set of parents, and a brother, and a twin sister! Don't you think I might have cared to know this before I turned sixteen!"

"Miley, we couldn't disrespect your parents by telling you when they didn't want you to know," Ruthie said. "They couldn't have loved you more if you were biologically theirs, and the fact that you came from someone else should not change everything you knew about your parents. They loved you more than anything, both you and Jackson, equally. You know that you were your daddy's whole world, his little princess. You were your mother's little angel, both of you hated to be apart. And no matter what, you are my grand daughter. We all loved you regardless of whether or not you were biologically you parent's child. This doesn't change anything." She insisted.

"But it does!" Miley said, "It changes everything! If mom hadn't been sick, then I...I wouldn't have even been Miley! I'd be a totally different girl, with a totally different life. I wouldn't have my friends, and I wouldn't have my boyfriend, and I wouldn't...I wouldn't have Hannah. Hannah Montana wouldn't exist."

"But darling," Ruby said, "What matters is that what happened, happened. You are Miley, Hannah does exist. This doesn't have to change who you are if you don't let it."

"Sure," Miley said, then moving on to the hard part, "Except now you expect me to go act like this is fair? I lost my mother, my father, and evidently my best friend that was like my sister is gone too. And now you expect me to go across the country, with these people I don't even know, leave my school, my friends, my boyfriend...you want to separate Jackson and I after this? You expect me to be ok with this? While I'm not, and I won't do it! You can't make me leave, you can't make me give up everything!"

"Miley, that's what your mama and daddy wanted," Ruby said, "That's what your father agreed to but three months ago, and you don't have a choice. They are legally your guardians."

"I can't leave California!" Miley said, "I can't leave Jackson, and I can't leave Jake, and Lily and Oliver. I can't leave my home! What about school?"

"You'll go to Rosewood High with Aria and Mike." Ella said, "It's a great school."

"What about my career!" Miley said. "I've lost my parents, my best friend, I'll be damned if anyone tries to take Hannah away."

"We'll figure something out, Miley," Ruby said.

"No! I can't! I can't leave California, because I can't leave Jake!" She said, grabbing his hand as he stood behind her.

"Why, sweetie?" Dolly asked, "You've been apart before."

Miley looked up at Jake, then around at everyone. She was silent until Dolly again prompted, "Miley?"

"I'm pregnant!" She cried out, her hands covering her face. "I'm pregnant," She repeated, muffled by her hands. Around the room, everyone was in shock, watching as she sat there, face buried. Jake stood behind her, gently rubbing her shoulders, avoiding every one's gaze but staying close to her.

"Did dad know?" Jackson whispered. Miserable, Miley nodded.

"I told him that night, in the car. He was so mad," She cried, "He kept yelling, and I went to text Jake, and he grabbed my phone. I saw the car coming, and I shouted, and he looked, and he said he loved me, but then it crashed into us, and I blacked out!" She sobbed. "It's all my fault," She cried, "If I hadn't told him then, it never would have happened!"

"Miley, sweetie," Ruthie said, getting up and joining her on the other side of the table, "That accident was no one's fault, it was just that: an accident. Your daddy's no longer with us because that's how it was meant to be. It was his time, and nothing you did caused that." She said softly, wrapping her arms around her.

Miley cried for a little while, before whispering, "I keep thinking about that night. I had disappointed him so much, he'd been so mad, but he still said he loved me."

"You see?" Ruthie said gently, "He loved you, Miley. He wanted what's best for you, and he thinks that that means going with Ella and Byron. This doesn't mean everything has to change. You'll still see Jackson, you'll still see us, you'll still be able to see your friends."

"We don't want to cut you off from everyone important to you, Miley." Byron said, "We know this won't be easy."

"We don't expect you to call us mom and dad. We know that to you, that's not who we are, we know you may never see us that way. We know that we gave that up," Ella said. "But Miley, you're still our daughter. We've always loved you, so much. And we would love to be able to get to know you, for you to get to know us. We want to take care of you, and help you, not cut off your life. You can see your brother and friends, and boyfriend as much as possible. If you still want to sing, then we will work something out so you can. I mean, I'm not sure how that whole Hannah thing works, but I expect considering your other situation, you may have to take a break." Ella said, "We will work with you, we know it'll be an adjustment for everyone. But we want to make this work."

Miley took in what she said for a moment, eyes shut, wanting to block everything out. She took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, then quietly said, "Tom, can you finish the rest of it."

Tom looked a little surprised, but nodded. "Uh, that was it, Miley."

She nodded. "I want to go home." She said quietly. "It's been a long day, and...I just need to go home and think and figure everything out, and...now I have to find out a way to cope with two deaths. And figure out what all this is. Can we please talk about this later?"

The adults all quickly agreed. "They're gunna be staying at your house with us, Miley." Ruby said gently. Miley nodded, then excused herself to say goodbye to Jake.

Outside near the limo that was waiting, she stood in his arms, head buried against his neck. "It's gunna be ok, Miley. We'll figure things out. I wish I could go with you, but go home and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be with you for everything."

She nodded, looking up at him. "This sucks." she said softly, and he nodded.

"It'll be ok. I love you," He said, kissing her gently.

"I love you too." She said softly, before slowly walking over to the car where Dolly, Ruthie, Ruby, and Jackson waited for her. She got in silently, buckling her seat belt, and was quiet for the whole ride home. No one interrupted her thoughts, none of them spoke at all. When they got back to the house, Jackson helped his grandmothers show the Montgomery's to the guest rooms while Miley went into her room, and shut the door. Numbly, she changed into pajama pants and a tank top, leaving her clothes in a pile on her floor.

She pulled her land line phone towards her, and dialed the number she knew by heart, Ali's cell number

After Ali had stopped picking up, responding to her texts for a while, Miley gave up, knowing that Ali would come back when she was ready. She hadn't expected it to be so long, so she supposed that the explanation did make sense. But, part of her tried holding on to her belief that it was all a cruel joke. So she was trying.

She pushed call, and the numbers dialed, and there it was.

_'We're sorry. The number you're trying to reach has been disconnected.'_

With a soft sob, she hung up and curled up into her bed, looking through her tears at her nightstand, where pictures of her mother and her, her and her father, and her and Ali were all located. Thoughts swam through her head about her parents, Ali, the child inside of her, and the news she'd just been told.

It's seemed that now, her whole life was just becoming disconnected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, please keep them coming I love knowing what you think! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>"Although the loss of a loved one causes tears, those left behind must remember that there loved one is in a better place..."<p>

It reminded her of her mother's funeral. This whole thing, she could hear some of the same phrases, the same prayers. It wasn't personal, not enough. How could this ever tell everyone how amazing her dad had been?

They hadn't been expecting it, but towards the end of the service, the Priest turned to Miley and Jackson, who sat together in the front row with Ruthie. "Miley, Jackson, would either of you like to say anything?"

Jackson, eyes full of tears, silently shook his head. He couldn't go up there like this, and he wouldn't know what to say. He wasn't good with words like his dad had been, like Miley was.

Miley was about to say no, but then she nodded, and stood. She looked down at Jackson, holding her hand out, and after a moment he took it, and together they walked up there. Although it probably wasn't what the Priest, Father Michael, had intended, Miley and Jackson went right over to the casket. Surrounded by all the flowers, and with a large photograph of him and their mother on a stand next to it, they let their hands rest on it, looking down at it.

"A lot of you knew our dad." Miley finally said. "Friends, family, coworkers, whatever. A lot of you knew how amazing he was, but so many of you didn't. And none of you could know like we did." She said, turning to look at the full church. "Our whole lives, he's been nothing but the best father he could be. He gave us unconditional love no matter how many stupid things we did, how many mistakes we made. He always supported us as much as he could, and he let us make our own mistakes and learn from them. He always encouraged us to reach for any dream we had, and he'd help us in any way he could. Then, six years ago, when we lost our mother, when everyone would of understood if he shut down, he did the exact opposite. He was just stronger from that. I was the one out of all of us that couldn't handle it. I was the one who shut down, and it was him and my...and my best friend Alison that pulled me back. After our mom died, we were all at a loss for a while, about how to go on, but eventually we figured it out. He tried his best to be both parents for us." She said, tears softly flowing down her cheeks. "My daddy was the most loving, caring, encouraging, and just all around best dad that we ever could have asked for. Loosing him, especially so soon after loosing our mother is so hard...I think both of us are questioning how we'll be able to do this. And the more I ask myself that, the more I hear him, saying what he used to say after mom died. That it will be full of a bunch of difficult firsts. The first days, weeks, months without him. The first birthday and Christmas. All those times that we'll think 'I have to tell dad!' only to realize that we can't. But We just have to take it day by day, and figure out how to move on. And I know my daddy isn't really gone," Miley said.

She wasn't sure where she was going, really, and she knew she was taking longer than intended. "I know he's somewhere out there with my momma again. So I know it's going to be hard, because the world lost an amazing man. My father was an amazing man, and he died too early, and there will be days that I can't handle it, and days where I want to give up, but I know that they're both out there, and they'll take care of us just like they always did, doing the best they can. I want to thank all of you for coming, and for your condolences and support. They mean a lot to us. And daddy...I love you, so much. There will never be a day that I don't think about you and momma. You gave me everything, and I will try my hardest to make you proud. Thank you." Miley said, her words becoming unclear as she was crying hard now.

Jackson helped her back to their grandma, and then together, they waited for the people from the funeral home to bring the casket back down the aisle, before Jackson and Ruthie on either side of Miley, they walked after it, to the waiting limo to go to the cemetery.

At the cemetery, they stood as the casket was lowered into the ground right beside their mother, and her and Jackson each threw a tulip, their mother's favorite flower, down on top of it, their final goodbye.

Slowly, everyone that had shown up to the cemetery dispersed, besides their family, Lily, Oliver, and Jake. Everyone else talking softly amongst each other near all the cars about fifteen feet away, Miley approached her mother's grave. She slowly knelt down to the soft grass, facing the stone. The hole that her father's casket had just been lowered into was still uncovered beside her, and when she spoke, she spoke to both of them.

"I miss you. Both of you." She said softly. "It wasn't supposed to be this way." She whimpered, "I don't know what's going to happen now. But I love you both. Always stay close." She stayed there a minute, before pressing a kiss to her hand, and gently touching her hand to her mother's head stone, and then blowing a kiss down towards her father, and then standing up. Jake was waiting for her, and when she got to him, he wrapped his arms around her. She let herself lean into him, holding him tightly, as he was some form of stability.

"Come on, sweetie," Ruthie said gently to Miley after a few minutes, "We're gunna head back to the house."

A little less than an hour later, Miley sat alone on her balcony, looking out at the ocean. Her family and friends were downstairs, and she'd slipped away, needing quiet. Footsteps five minutes after she'd gotten out there alerted her to the fact that she was lo longer alone, and she turned, only to see Ella standing at the doorway, hesitant.

"Hi." Miley said, the anger in her voice from the previous night gone, replaced with a somewhat friendly tone, which was the cause for Ella's relieved look.

"Hi," She said back softly. "I saw you come up here a while ago, and I thought I'd make sure you were ok."

Looking out at the ocean again, she shrugged. "As ok as can be expected, I guess. I mean I just got back from my father's funeral, and just last night I found out I was adopted and had a twin sister I never knew about, and that my best friend was dead." She said pointedly, looking back at her.

Ella grimaced, "Right." She said. "Could I...sit with you?" She asked, hesitantly.

Miley shrugged. "If you want."

They sat in silence for a period of time, before Miley spoke, asking the one thing she'd wondered since yesterday. "How could you just watch them take me away if I was your child?"

"I still don't know." Ella said softly. "I know what that must make you think, Miley, but please believe me when I say that...it was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. When I aw how much my sister was hurting, how much she wanted what I was having two of, I just wanted to help her. I guess that I thought it would be easy, we all did, because we were so close. But it was just harder with each passing day...for me, seeing you call Susie mommy, for Byron, seeing you call Robby Ray dada. And then after your mother and father took you and left, knowing that you may never know us, that you and Aria wouldn't grow up together...we hated ourselves. But I never blamed her, Miley, because I knew I probably would have done the same thing. I just couldn't stand to admit that to her."

"I always wondered what it would be like, to have a twin sister." Miley said. "I mean, I guess I almost did. Ali and I were joined at the hip, and sometimes it was like we shared a brain. We'd pretend we were twins, when we were out with one of our parents or something, and people would believe us." Miley said, tears in her eyes. "I've had a good life, you know." She said, looking up at Ella. "A really good life."

"I know." Ella said, smiling softly. "I knew they'd be good parents. I knew that my sister was the only person I could trust to mother my child."

"When you were my age, would you have been ok with being uprooted from your life and moved across the country with people you don't know?" Miley asked next.

"No." Ella said easily. "But the point is so you can get to know us, Miley."

"My life is here. My brother, my friends, my boyfriend who is the father of the child I'm currently pregnant with."

"You aren't going to be entirely cut off from them, Miley. you can visit them on school breaks, they're always welcome to visit you. We don't care that you're pregnant, we can help you. And maybe being around Aria and her friends would do you good...remember, Jessica DiLaurentis said that Alison was friends with them. They were very close, they lost her too."

"Miley?" They heard Jackson calling.

"I'll be right there!" Miley called back, before turning to Ella. "No matter what I say, it won't change anything. I know that." Miley said softly. "You're my guardians. I have to go. So I guess we'll see what happens." She said, before getting up and heading downstairs.

xXxXx

That night, when Miley couldn't sleep, she slid from her bed, and padded into the Hannah closet. She pulled out a box of photo albums, and sat on one of the chairs, pulling one onto her lap.

She was only a couple of pages into it, when she heard someone knocking, and she looked up to see Aria there, standing at the door, looking around in awe. "Hi," Miley said.

"Hey," Aria said, "Sorry to bother you...I was up to use the bathroom and I noticed your light on and I thought I'd...I thought maybe we could talk."

"Come in," Miley shrugged, looking back down at the photo album as Aria sat beside her. This album was full of pictures from when she was ten, and the current page held a photo of Miley as Hannah, the night of her first concert. Grinning, elated and proud of herself, Miley, in the blonde wig, had her arms wrapped around a ten year old Ali, who's arms were in turn wrapped around her.

"You guys really were close, huh?" Aria said, looking down at it.

Miley nodded. "Our moms met in a mommy and me class when we were two, and they clicked. Ali and I grew up together and were...inseparable. We did everything together. We were over each other's houses so much it's like we lived there, we called each other's parents mom and dad, I called Jason my brother, she called Jackson hers. When I 9, I decided I wanted to be a pop star, but that I still wanted to go to school and be normal with her, and we built this idea in our heads of me wearing a wig to be my alter ego the pop singer. We spent hours sketching out what she would look like, and thinking of a name before bringing the idea to my parents. She helped me make Hannah." Miley said softly.

"When we moved here, we tried everything to get her parents to move out too, but Ali's dad had just got offered a job in Rosewood. A few months after we moved, my mom died. The whole family came out for the funeral, but Ali and Jess stayed for that whole summer, since she died in May. We were ten. I remember in the days after it happened, when they thought we were asleep but I was barley succeeding at keeping it together, Ali would hold me while I cried for hours. Every night, she just sat there, holding me while I sobbed, telling me she loved me and it'd be ok. That whole summer, she and Jess stayed. Jess, because she insisted she had to help us get back on our feet, and Ali refused to leave me, she said I needed her and I was more important than going anywhere. That fall, when she had to leave, it was so hard. We talked on the phone for hours every night, she came out to visit winter and spring breaks for two years. Then, when we were twelve, Hannah Montana finally happened. My first album launched in the fall, and the following summer was my first tour. This was the first show, in New York City. She toured with me that whole summer, Ali did. It was surreal, our little created was actually happening. She was with me every step of the way." She smiled, turning the pages of the book, which had more photos of that summer tour. The summer before I turned fifteen was the last summer I saw her." She said softly, shutting the album. "She came out for two weeks in August, and left to go back home the day or two before she had to start school." Miley said. "She called to tell me she got home ok, said she had some sleepover to go to, said she loved me and missed me already, and we hung up...and that's the last time I heard from her."

"She went missing that night." Aria said quietly. "At our end of summer sleepover."

Miley nodded, looking up at the wall, where a photo of her as Hannah, with Ali, was framed. "I called and texted a lot at first. Asking what I did, if she was ok, why wouldn't she talk to me. I was miserable...I thought my best friend hated me. Eventually I gave up, knowing she'd come around. And now...this." Miley said. "I can't believe she's gone."

"No one can." Aria said softly.

"What happened to her?" Miley asked.

"Someone murdered her." Aria said softly. "They still don't know who."

"Well they're gunna find out." Miley said, promising Alison, wherever she was, that she'd make them solve this. "I will get on their asses so hard that they'll figure it out just to get rid of me." She said.

"Does that mean you're coming to Rosewood?" Aria asked.

Miley shrugged. "I guess. I mean, it's not like I really have a choice."

"I was so mad at my parents when they told me about you, right before we left to come here. I was so mad that they'd hid this from me, and...that they'd let you go, when you and I were supposed to grow up together."

"It' hard enough finding out you were adopted," Miley said, "Never mind that I had a twin sister I never knew about."

"Well, we'll be able to get to know each other...right?" Aria asked apprehensively.

Miley looked over at her. This was her sister, and not just her sister, her twin sister. They'd been together since before they were born, or they were supposed to have been together at least. In another life, Aria would have been her Ali. Slowly, she nodded. "Yea. Of course."

Later on, when Aria was gone, and Miley was in her bed, she turned over to look at her night stand, where a picture of her and Ali stood in a frame, a picture from that summer, the last one Miley know knew her to be alive. Sporting bikinis and matching Gucci sunglasses, they were side by side in chaise lounged on the beach, bodies leaning towards each other, heads close together as they smiled for the camera.

If she had to move to Rosewood, then she would make it worth while. She'd get to know the sister she never knew she had, and try to solve the murder of the one that had been standing in for years.

"I'm gunna find out what happened to you, Ali." She whispered softly, "I won't let them get away with it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and for reading, you guys rock. **

**I just want to clear something up. I wasn't very clear on the time period that this is in. I'm unsure about the time period of PLL, but I know Miley's age and the time period of HM, but I won't be following it, because of the timing I need for this. **

**IMPORTANT: So please note that it is early in March of 2008, and Miley, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily (and Lily, Oliver, and Jake) are all 16. Mike would be 14, Jackson almost 18, Jason 19. Ali went missing in late August/early September of 2006, and her body was found early September of 2007. So, it's been six months since Ali's body was found and buried. Miley is about 3.5 months pregnant by the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's confusing, changing it, but I gotta! **

**Now, on with this chapter. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!  
><strong>

**-Jen**

* * *

><p>The Montgomery's left California a few days later, because Aria and Mike had to get back to school, and Ella wanted time to get the guest room ready. She'd had Miley pick a color, and she was going to have it painted that color. They were giving Miley two weeks in California to say goodbye to her friends and tie up things at school, to pack and to take care of Hannah.<p>

Since she was going to go through with the pregnancy, Miley had to take a break from Hannah. She was still unsure as to whether or not she wanted to keep the baby or give it up for adoption, but everyone told her that she had time to decide. Miley decided she wanted a break anyways. Hannah was created by her and Ali, and now that she knew Ali was gone, she didn't want to do it for a while.

A week before she was due to leave to Pennsylvania, Hannah held a press conference where she announced that she decided to take some personal time off and go to an undisclosed location to get some much needed rest and relaxation, but that she would do one more show before she left in New York City, the weekend following her arrival in Pennsylvania. Also a week before she left, the person they hired to drive her car from Malibu to Rosewood left with it.

As soon as the Montgomery's had gotten home, they had started shipping Miley's stuff out, so it would be waiting for her while she arrived, and all she'd bring on the plane was a carry on.

It felt strange to her, to pack up so much of her stuff. It didn't feel right to leave this house. She ventured into the Hannah closet many times before deciding on bringing one small suitcase of Hannah clothes, and one of her wigs - just in case.

Dolly decided to move out to California to stay with Jackson, and Ruby and Ruthie were planning to visit a lot. They all promised they'd come see Miley a lot, and Miley knew they would, so thinking about leaving them wasn't as hard as leaving Lily, Jake, and Oliver.

She'd already lost Ali, and now she had to leave behind the two best friends she had left, and her boyfriend? It just didn't seem fair.

The week following her departure, she spent as much time with them and her family as possible.

Three days before she was supposed to leave, Jake finally decided they should tell his parents, and so she went over to his house. His parents were his managers, and took his career and image very seriously. Anna and Grant Ryan were not very caring people. They loved their son, but he was more of an investment to them.

Miley felt out of place, sitting with Jake on a stiff, formal sofa across from his parents. His dad was in a suit, his mom in a skirt suit with her hair in a severe French twist. "Jake, darling, can you get on with it?" Anna said, after Jake tried to figure out what to say for a long time, "We have a busy day."

Jake still said nothing, and so Miley finally said, squeezing Jake's hand gently, "I'm pregnant."

Mr and Mrs Ryan both looked shocked, looking from their son, to her, back to their son.

"Son, I thought we talked about this." Mr Ryan said after a long moment. "I thought we raised you better than to knock your girlfriend up! Do you know what this means?"

"I'm sorry." Jake said miserably. "It was an accident, but it's going to be fine."

"Miley, I think it'd be best if you left." Mrs. Ryan said.

"Her car's out in Pennsylvania, I'm her ride." Jake interjected.

"Well then it's time that you brought her home and said goodbye, things have come up in your schedule so this is the last time you'll be able to see her." His mother said. "So take her home, and then come right back, Jacob, understood?"

"Yes." He muttered.

"Good bye, dear, have a wonderful time in Pennsylvania." Anna said, before her and her husband stood and walked out. Jake stood, and held his hand out to Miley's and she stood, kind of shocked at what just happened. They went out to Jake's car, and drove nearly all the way to her house in silence.

"Jake, do you want to keep the baby?" Miley finally said.

"I thought we decided this already." Jake said.

"No, I said that I'm definitely going through with the pregnancy, because I won't get an abortion. But from there, we either keep the baby or put it up for adoption." She said. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, what do you want?" He countered.

"I don't know." She said softly. "I just really don't know."

"Well, we have time to decide, right?" Jake reasoned. "We'll figure it out."

"What if we both want different things?" Miley said.

"We'll figure that out if the time comes." He said, as they pulled up to her house. He got out, and went around to open her door, helping her out. Hand in hand, they headed out to the beach. It was surprisingly empty, and they liked that, they weren't mobbed by Jake's fans. They stopped right by the water, turning to each other at the same time, her sliding into his arms, him holding her, tightly wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm scared, Jake." Miley whispered as the waves rolled to shore.

"I know. But it's going to be ok." He said softly, "Everything will be alright."

"With us, too?" She asked, "You promise?"

"I promise." He said. "We've gotten through so much, Miley. We'll make it through this. I love you, baby, remember that."

"I love you too." She said. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, every second of every day. We'll talk as much as we can, I promise. I will drop everything for you."

"Don't forget about me for other girls." She tried to joke.

"Never." He promised. The two stood there in each other's arms for a long time, until Jake's phone rang and his mother yelled at him to get home. Even after, he stayed for another fifteen minutes until they finally headed for the house, where he walked her up to the door. "I'll call you tonight," He said, "And I'll still try to make it to the airport. I love you, Miley." He said, holding her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Jake." She said firmly, kissing his lips. "I love you so much."

They hugged and kissed one last time before he pulled away, and walked back out to his car. Miley stood on the porch, waving until his car was gone. She knew he'd try to make it to the airport, but that his mother would do everything to stop it.

She wouldn't see him for who knows how long.

Eventually, she turned around to go inside, wondering how many more goodbyes she could take.

xXxXx

Three days later, on Wednesday, March 16th, 2008, Miley was driven to the airport by her brother, accompanied by her godmother, grandmothers, and best friends, who were given permission from their parents to miss school to say goodbye.

Her flight left LAX at eleven in the morning, with an expected arrival of four (California time, making it one Pennsylvania time) at Philadelphia International Airport. Everyone was pretty quiet on the ride there, Miley sitting in the back of the SUV with Lily and Oliver.

It was when they got to the airport, and they reached where Miley had to leave at security that they all started talking. "Now Miley," Ruthie said, taking her granddaughter's hands, "You call us as soon as you land, and you call us as often as you can afterwards. I promise you that nothings going to change. We're still a family, I'm still your grandma, and I still will speak to you at least once a week."

Miley nodded, sliding into her grandmother's embrace. Ruthie held her tightly for a moment, before kissing her forehead. "And try to have fun, sweetie."

"I'll try. I love you."

"I love you too," Ruthie said, before letting Miley go to Dolly.

"I know it's gunna be hard, darlin', and that you wanted to stay here, but if you give it a chance, you never know, this could be the best thing that happened to you. Just keep an open mind, ok?" Dolly said.

"I'll try, Aunt Dolly." Miley nodded.

"And you keep us updated on how you and that baby are, and what you decide to do."

"I will. I love you," Miley said, hugging her.

"Love you too, darlin'," Dolly said softly.

Miley then found herself in front of Ruby, who took her hands. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Miley." Ruby said quietly. "But I really was doing what your parents wanted, what they thought was best. And that's what Ella and Byron did too, when they gave you to your momma and daddy. They're good people, Miley. I know my Ella's good, and she married a good man. Promise me, Miley, that you'll be good to them?" She said, "Promise me you'll try to open up."

Miley looked at her for a moment, before nodding. "I promise, grandma."

"Good girl," she said, before pulling Miley into her arms.

After a long hug and an I love you, Miley turned to her friends, who both hugged her at the same time. "I'm gunna miss you guys," Miley murmured.

"I'll miss you too, so much." Lily said, sounding teary eyed. "Don't forget about us, Miley."

"I could never," Miley promised.

"Be happy, Miley." Oliver said, "It is ok to be happy."

She said nothing, just held on to her friends for a little bit longer before softly sighing. "Love you guys."

"We love you, too," They said back, before standing back and walking over to join their family, leaving Miley and Jackson to say goodbye.

They walked a few more feet away, before Miley turned to face him. "It's not gunna be the same without you." Jackson said quietly. "First mom, then dad, and now you're leaving too."

"We're still family, Jackson. I'm still your sister. Right?" She whispered. "I don't care what anyone says, you're still my annoying, weird older brother."

"Always." He nodded, smiling softly, holding his arms out. She slid in to them, hugging her brother tightly.

"I'll miss you, Jackson," She said softly. "Have a good rest of senior year. I'll be back for your graduation, I promise. Just two months."

"I'll try. For you, and for mom and dad. And you have a good rest of sophomore year. They're all right, Miley. You need to be happy. We need to, because it's what they'd want."

Miley nodded against his shoulder. "I know. I love you, Jackson."

"I love you too, Miley." He said quietly. They stood there together hugging for a while, until Ruby softly spoke.

"Miley, you need to get going."

Reluctantly, Miley pulled away from her brother, and gave everyone one last hug, before looking around hopefully for Jake. Only when her grandma said again that she had to get going did she give up, and put her Vera Bradley bag over her shoulder, and picked up her purse. She turned and waved at everyone, hugged her brother one last time, and walked over to the security line. Once she was through, she turned and waved at everyone, blowing a kiss, before she turned and headed for her gate.

She waited only thirty minutes to board the plane and she took her window seat in first class, and settled in to listen to her music from her iphone.

After the captain announced that conditions looked good, and they should make it to Philadelphia by one in the afternoon eastern time, she sent a quick text to Ella.

_**To: Ella**_  
><em><strong>hey, i've boarded the plane and the capt said it looks like a clear flight, be there by 1 your time.<strong>_

After texting Ella, she then sent one to Aria. After Miley got her phone back, they started texting often, and had talked on the phone a few times.

**_To: Aria_**  
><strong><em>boarded the plane and leaving soon, i'll be there by 1 your time so when you get home i should be there!<em>**

Minutes before take off, she got responses from both of them.

**_From: Ella_**  
><strong><em>Ok, sounds great! Have a safe flight, we can't wait to see you.<em>**

**_From: Aria_**  
><strong><em>awesome! can't wait, and the girls can't wait to meet you!<em>**

Miley sent them messages saying the plane was about to take off, and then settled back into her seat, staring out the window. She always loved watching the world disappear from under her as the plane took off, and she loved looking down.

She fell asleep for most of the flight, which was good because she'd be tired tonight due to jet lag. She woke minutes before they put the seat belt sign on and the speaker came on. "Hello fliers, this is your captain speaking. Please buckle up and put all tray tables into the upright, locked position, as we're about to begin our descent into Philadelphia International Airport!"

Miley sat up and got buckled, and then waited out the thirty minutes until they were on the ground, and in twenty more, she was walking off of the plane into the airport. She didn't have any checked luggage, but was in serious need of a pick me up, and so she headed for the Starbucks sign that she saw. She was in the middle of ordering her usual caramel latte with two espresso shots when she remembered she wasn't supposed to have caffeine, and changed to a decaf caramel latte, with no espresso.

Once she got her coffee, she headed towards the baggage claim area, her bag slung over her shoulder, her purse resting in her elbow. She didn't have any checked luggage, but that was where Ella and Byron would be waiting. She didn't know how she felt, there was a lot of mixed emotions. She was nervous, upset, a little excited, and incredibly nauseous, thanks to the pregnancy.

As she headed for baggage claim, with one hand she typed a text to Jackson on her iPhone.

_**To: Jackson**_  
><em><strong>i landed in PA fine, looking for them now. i'll call you later, once im at their house. love you!<strong>_

She slid her phone into the pocket of her North Face fleece just as she looked up and saw them, Ella and Byron, standing together talking. She paused for a moment, and that was when Ella looked up, and saw her. She smiled, and waved, and together they headed for her. She met them half way, swallowing back the lump in her throat.

"It's so good to have you here, Miley," Ella said, hugging her tightly. Miley hugged her back, actually feeling comforted. Ella's hugs reminded her of her mother.

Byron hugged her afterwards, and Miley hugged him back, but it felt weirder to her, than hugging Ella did. She figured she'd get over it, or she hoped anyways.

"How was your flight?" He asked, slipping the carry on bag from her shoulder.

"Fine," Miley shrugged. "I slept for most of it."

"Do you have any checked luggage?" Ella asked, and when Miley shook her head she smiled, "Ok, then let's get going!"

Ella put an arm around her shoulder as they walked behind Byron, out to the car. Miley was taken aback by the chilly air, being so used to the California sun, and she shivered slightly as they walked out to the car. Within minutes, they were on to highway headed towards Rosewood.

About 55 minutes of the hour long ride had elapsed, and Ella was asking how her last few days in California had gone when her phone rang. Looking at the call, she saw it was Jake. "Sorry, I have to take this...Hey Jake," She answered. She hadn't heard from her boyfriend since that night a few days ago.

"Hey, Miles," Jake said, sounding weird. "You're uh, in Pennsylvania now, right?"

"Yea. I just landed a while ago, we're headed for their house now."

"Oh, ok. The flight went well?"

"Yea, it was fine, I'm just a little nauseous from the pregnancy."

"Oh. Yea, I uh wanted to talk to you about that." Jake said. "My parents and I had a long talk about that."

"Yea, I kind of figured. I had long talks with my grandmothers, and godmother, and my...and Ella and Byron." Miley said. "How did they take it once I left?"

"Miley, we talked a lot, and we all wound up agreeing that it would just be best for everyone involved if you just...took care of the problem." Jake said quietly.

It took Miley a moment to realize what he meant. "Took care of the...problem?" She repeated. "You want me to get an abortion." It wasn't a question, she knew that was what he meant. She saw Ella look around at her from the front seat.

"Yea."

"Well unfortunately, that's not an option. I'm almost four months pregnant Jake, that's the second trimester."

"They'll still do it." Jake said.

"I don't care if they'll still do it, I won't!" Miley shouted at him, as Byron turned into a driveway. She saw Aria sitting on the porch, waiting, three girls with her. Ella and Bryon got out, and Byron went to get her bag from the back and Ella opened the door for her. She got out as Jake went on.

"Well that's what I want, Miley! I don't want to have a kid, and I don't want someone else taking it!"

"Well unfortunately for you, you're not the one that's pregnant, so it's not really up to you, is it?" Miley snapped into the phone. "What happened 'oh don't worry baby, I love you, I'll take care of you,' huh? Find out where that guy is, and then call me back because until then, I don't wanna talk to you!" She snapped, hanging up the phone.

"Are you ok?" Ella asked quietly, as Miley hadn't moved from the side of the car, as she stood there, wanting to throw her phone across the street. She looked around at the picturesque, soap opera like town. "I can ask the girls to leave if you're not ready to meet them yet."

"No, no it's fine." Miley said. "I'm fine. He's just...confused, that's all. He'll come around." She said, trying to reassure herself more than Ella.

Ella gave her a small, reassuring smile and nodded, then put an arm around her shoulders. Together, they headed for the house. As they did, they walked past Miley's car, a 2008 red Ford Focus. It was her sixteenth birthday present from her dad. She leaned over, making sure everything looked ok, that thing was her baby, and when everything looked good, moved forward more.

"Hey," Aria said excitedly as they got closer, coming down to meet her. Miley hugged her, again feeling like they had some weird connection, but, she supposed, they probably did. Creepy twin things. "Welcome to Rosewood," She said, and Miley smiled, laughing a little.

"It's so...soap opera-like." Miley laughed, looking around. "It's so different from California."

"Yea, it's very...tiny." Aria said. "But you'll get used to it. These are my friends, they aren't gunna stay long, mom wants just a family night tonight to help you get settled, but I thought it'd be good to have some somewhat familiar faces when you start school on Friday, so maybe you could hang out with us tomorrow after we get out of school." Aria said.

They were giving Miley a day to get at least somewhat settled before she started school on Friday, so she'd have the weekend to recover.

"Yea, that sounds cool," Miley said, suddenly nervous.

They stepped up the stairs, and the girls all smiled, and waved.

"This is Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields. Guys, this is my sister, Miley Stewart." Aria said.

Miley smiled and waved, shaking all their hands. Spencer was tall and skinny, and looked more sporty then the rest of them. Emily seemed shy but sweet, and had to be a swimmer, as she was wearing a 'Rosewood Swimming' sweatshirt. Hanna, the only blonde, was impeccably done up, and was wearing clothes Miley herself would wear. They all seemed nice, and welcoming...but they weren't her friends. They weren't Ali. But she had to give them a chance.

"Aria told us about what happened to your dad," Emily said, "We're all very sorry for your loss."

Miley looked down, but smiled at her. "Thank you." She said. "Aria told me a lot about you guys."

"Did...did Ali ever say anything about us?" Spencer asked gently.

"You know, ever since I found out about this little small world coincidence, I've racked my brain trying to think of if she ever did...and I really can't think of any time that she did." Miley said.

"Yea, she never mentioned you, either..." Hanna said.

Miley shrugged, thinking nothing of it, "Ali had her strange little quirks. She liked her secrets a lot. But...we know each other now." She smiled. "It's great to meet you guys, and I'd love to hang out tomorrow like Aria said, but I really need to use the bathroom, so excuse me!" Miley said, turning to go in, just as Ella stuck her head out.

"Aria, come on, it's time to say goodbye," She said, "But you can all hang out tomorrow!

Aria said goodbye, hugging them all, and then followed Miley inside.

Miley looked around as she entered, and Ella said, "Aria, why don't you show Miley around, give her a tour, and show her where her room is. We put all your stuff in the boxes up in your room, so you can unpack and set up how you want. If you want the furniture moved around, then let us know and we can help you, and if you don't like the color-"

"Ella!" Miley said, laughing slightly, "Calm down, ok? I'm sure the color will be fine, I picked it out. And I'll let you know." She smiled.

Ella let out a breath, and smiled, nodding. "Ok."

"Come on, I'll show you the downstairs bathroom first," Aria said, and Miley laughed, and agreed. After she was done in the bathroom, she walked with Aria throughout the downstairs area, being the living room, dining room, kitchen, and laundry room. She followed her upstairs, where she saw Ella and Byron's bedroom, Mike's room, Aria's room, and finally, her room. Her room had previously been a guest room, attached to Aria's by a bathroom that they would now share. The room was perfect, Miley loved it when she walked in. The walls were bright green like she'd asked, and everything else was black and white, besides a few green or pink or yellow accessories. It was an open, good sized room, and had a nice closet, which was of course important to her.

Ella knocked on the door as she stepped in. "Aria helped me pick everything out," She said.

Miley smiled, turning to both of them, and said, "Thank you. It's great."

Ella smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. She had been nervous that Miley would hate being here, and would be less then agreeable, but she was being surprisingly ok about this, and for that Ella was grateful.

They'd decided that Miley would simply call them Ella and Byron. She knew that they'd be ok with her calling them mom and dad if she ever felt comfortable doing so, but she wasn't sure if she would.

"You're welcome." Ella said. "Is there anything that you're allergic too, or don't like, Miley?"

"Cranberries," Miley said, "And shellfish."

"Ok," Ella nodded, "Aria is too. Are you tired, we can let you nap or something?"

"No, I'm just gunna unpack. Doing tours all the time made me hate living out of bags and boxes when I don't have to." Miley laughed.

"Ok," Ella nodded. "Uh, your grandmother, my mom, she mentioned that you hadn't seen a doctor yet."

"No, not for the pregnancy. The doctor said after the crash that I was twelve weeks, so about fourteen now. I'd just found out two days before the crash." Miley explained.

"Ok, well I'll call and make an appointment for you with my doctor. She's very good, she delivered Mike." Ella said.

"Ok," Miley nodded. "Oh, my brother said something about making sure I get my license transferred, and to get the plates on my car changed."

"Right...I'll talk to Byron about that." Ella said, "Because I know nothing about that."

Miley laughed, and nodded.

"Ok," Ella said, "Well good luck unpacking, and if you need anything, let us know."

"Ok, thank you." Miley smiled. Ella smiled at her, then Aria, before leaving the room.

"Uh, do you want help or anything?" Aria asked, "Or do you just want me to leave?"

"If you want to help, I'd appreciate that." Miley said, and Aria nodded.

They got started unpacking in silence, and eventually, Miley said, "You know, you and your friends don't have to hang out with me. I can tell Ella I was with you and just chill by myself. I don't want to intrude. They're your friends."

"And they can be your friends, too." Aria said, coming over to sit by her on the bed. "I don't just want you to hang out with us cause of mom. And you aren't intruding. They all want to get to know you, too. We want you to hang out with us. I promise."

Miley smiled, and hugged her. "Thanks." She said softly.

Aria hugged her back for a moment, before they both got up, back to moving clothes from boxes, to drawers and the closet.

As they worked, Miley's phone vibrated in her pocket, and she took a break to pull it out. Unlocking her phone, she found a text.

Aria watched as her brow furrowed, and a strange look fell on her face. "Everything ok?" She called. Miley looked over and forced a smile, shrugging it off.

"Yea...just Jake being stupid." She said, lying. She looked back at her phone, swallowed back a lump in her throat, and put it back in her pocket.

**_From: Unknown_**  
><strong><em>Ali liked her secrets, you say? You're right, she did, and she had a lot of them. Just like you, Ms. Montana, and just like your twin and her friends do. Welcome to Rosewood, Miley...just remember, be careful who you trust. You never know what they might be hiding from you.<em>**  
><strong><em>-A<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, but here's another chapter! The next ones already underway, so hopefully it'll be up faster! Let me know what you think please! Enjoy!****  
><strong>

**-Jen**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Miley barley slept that night. She kept looking at that text message, her stomach churning. Who the hell was this 'A' person? They'd called her Ms. Montana, meaning that they knew her secret, and if someone knew her secret then it was bad, even more bad than it would've been before. Now, if someone leaked her secret, the world would know that their idol and role model was sixteen and pregnant.<p>

Even more unsettling, this person clearly had dirt on Ali, Aria, and Aria's friends.

"Be careful who you trust," Miley whispered softly, hearing Aria go into the bathroom from her room. Glancing at the clock on her night table, she saw it was seven. Aria said school started at 8:15. Even though she wasn't going today, she knew she wasn't going to get any more sleep besides the few hours she'd gotten in between thinking.

She slid out of her bed, sliding her feet into her slippers, and ran her fingers through her wavy hair before leaving her room and walking quietly down the stairs. Byron sat at the table already, sipping on coffee reading the paper, while Ella was in the kitchen, making something.

Aria had told her that Ella worked at the school, but that she'd taken this day off. Byron worked at the local college, Hollis College.

Ella looked up and was the first to notice her, she smiled. "Good morning!"

"Morning," Miley said quietly.

"You're up early," Byron commented.

Miley shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"Are you feeling ok?" Ella asked.

Miley nodded, "Yea. I never really got sick much. I just...couldn't stop thinking about everything."

Ella nodded understandingly, as Aria and Mike came down the stairs at the same time. Miley was silent for the most part through breakfast, thinking about both the mysterious text message from last night, and Jake. As if he knew what she was thinking, her phone buzzed inside the pocket of her robe, and when she pulled it out, she had a text from Jake.

**From: Jake**  
><strong>are we going to talk about this?<strong>

She shook her head, he was unbelievable! Angrily, she replied.

**To: Jake**  
><strong>I told you, as soon as you start acting like a man we can talk about this. <strong>

He didn't respond, and annoyed, she dropped her phone into the pocket again.

"Jake?" Aria guessed.

Miley nodded, "Jake." She replied, her annoyance with him clear.

"He can't make you do anything, honey." Ella said. "Don't let him change your mind. You need to make the choice that is best for the baby and you, not him."

"I just think it's unfair how his parents are the ones doing this. When I found out, things were fine. He kept talking about how he'd take care of me, and how he loved me. He kept painting all these pretty pictures of how we'd have the baby and be a little family. And now he wants me to kill it." Miley said. "From the start, we both agreed we couldn't live with that. An abortion. I could never."

"Kids are influenced by their parents a lot." Ella said gently, reaching over to take her hand. "Clearly, it's not the most ideal situation. You're so young. But you guys are in this situation because of your actions, both of your actions. That's his child, and if you keep that child, then he is required to support that child."

"It just scares me." Miley said softly, looking up at her, "How quickly everything keeps changing."

xXxXx

After Aria and Mike left for school and Byron for work, Miley took a shower and got dressed in sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt that hugged her frame. Looking in the mirror, she realized that she had a clearly defined baby bump that she'd never noticed before. Her pants felt tighter, her bra felt to small.

Sighing, she made a mental note to remember to go shopping. She hoped she could just get bigger sizes of normal clothes instead of maternity clothes.

Her and Aria had gotten a lot of unpacking done, but Miley finished the rest, setting everything up where she wanted it. By the time she finished it was one in the afternoon.

Ella knocked on the open door, walking in. "It looked great in here," She said.

"Thanks." Miley said, "Aria helped me a lot."

"You guys did a good job setting everything up. Are you hungry? I thought maybe you and I could get lunch together, I could show you around town some." Ella said hopefully.

Ella reminded Miley so much of her mother, that it was comforting. She liked being around her.

"Sure," Miley agreed, nodding. "Do you think I could drive though? I've missed my car," She laughed.

"Sure," Ella agreed, laughing, "I have your keys, the guy left them with me."

"Ok," Miley said, pulling Uggs on her feet, and grabbing a sweatshirt and her purse, and her phone from the bed. Her and Ella headed downstairs together, and Miley waited for Ella to grab her stuff, before they headed outside. Miley happily headed to her car, and Ella handed her the keys.

"There's your keys, and here, we made a copy of the house key for you, too." she said, handing her the 'Seaview High' lanyard that she kept all her keys on.

Miley thanked her and pushed the button on the remote, unlocking the car, and happily sliding into the driver's seat, Ella getting into the passenger seat. She slid the key into the ignition and turned it on to warm up, happy to hear it sounded perfect still.

She adjusted the seat and mirrors, and put the radio on, and then backed out of the driveway. Ella directed her through the streets to the center of the town.

They were soon seated in a small place called 'The Grille.' Miley looked over the menu in between glancing around.

"See anything you like?" Ella asked.

Miley shrugged, "When I'm not feeling sick I want to eat everything lately, it's awful." She laughed. "I think I'll just have a cheese burger."

"Whatever you want," Ella smiled, and they gave their order to the waiter, and then Ella said, "I was able to get an appointment for you. My doctor can fit you in tomorrow morning, you'll be about fifteen minutes late for your first class, but it will be excused. They'll do an examination, and you'll get to see an ultrasound."

"Do I have to look at the ultrasound?" Miley asked, stirring her straw around in her water.

"Not if you don't want to," Ella said, "Do you not want to?"

Miley shrugged. "It's not that I don't want to. I'm just afraid that when I see him or her...I'll just want to keep it. Or that I'll feel it move. It scares me, because then this will all be real. I'm really...pregnant, I'm really sixteen." She whispered.

Ella reached over, taking her hand. "Honey, no one is going to tell you that you have to give the baby up." She said gently. "Not me or Byron, your grandmothers, your godmother, your brother, Aria, Mike, the doctor...anyone. And if someone does, like your boyfriend or his parents, you don't listen to them. This is your choice to make, sweetie, not anyone else. If you want to keep the baby, then you can keep the baby, and we'll support you. If you want to give it up for adoption, then we'll support you."

"Part of feels like I could never forgive myself." Miley admitted. "If I gave it up. Because I know I could do it. I have the money, and I could do it, I could be a good mom. But...what if Jake won't stay?"

"You'll still have us, and your friends and family, sweetie." Ella said. "If he doesn't stay, then he's not worth your time. He doesn't deserve you."

"I don't want to give it away," Miley admitted softly. "I want my baby."

"Then you can keep your baby," Ella said, "It's going to be ok." She said, "I promise."

Miley smiled at her, a few tears escaping. "You remind me a lot of my m...of Susan." She said.

"It's ok," Ella said, "She was your mom, I know that."

Smiling softly, Miley said again, "You remind me a lot of my mom."

"We were inseparable growing up. We were twins, and we did everything together." Ella said.

"She had pictures of you, you know." Miley said, remembering suddenly. "She had one of you two with grandma. When I asked who it was she said you were here best friend...but it had to be you."

"Ella?" They both looked up, and Ella smiled, waving.

"Hi, Pam, how are you?"

"I'm good," The woman said, coming over, smiling. "How are you?"

"Great!" Ella exclaimed, looking at Miley. "Miley, this is Pam Fields, Emily's mother. Pam, this is Miley, our daughter, Aria's twin."

Miley shook Mrs. Field's hands, "Hello," She said, "It's nice to meet you. I met Emily yesterday, she was very nice."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Miley. Welcome to Rosewood, and I'm very sorry about your loss." She said.

"Thank you," Miley accepted quietly.

"Will you be attending Rosewood High with the girls?" Mrs. Fields asked.

"Yea," Miley nodded. "It'll be nice to get to know them all, to have people that understand. About loosing Ali."

"Oh that's right. Emily mentioned you knew her." Pam said sympathetically.

"She was like my sister," Miley nodded. "Excuse me, please, I need to use the restroom," She said suddenly, standing up, wanting to get away and having to pee anyways. She stood, pushing the chair back, and she saw Mrs. Fields look down, her eyes widening as she took in the small but noticeable baby bump.

Miley said nothing, just headed for the bathroom. Inside, she locked herself in a stall and did her business, then went to the sink, washing her hands. Wanting to stay away for a few more minutes, she pulled her phone out, only to find a text from Lily, requesting that she call ASAP.

Miley dialed and called, and right before it would have gone to voicemail, Lily answered. "Sorry!" She said, "I had to beg to go the bathroom."

"It's fine," Miley said, "What's up?"

"Have you seen today's issue of People?" Lily asked, sounding apprehensive.

"No, why?" Miley asked.

"Find one, Miley, now. I can't talk long, I have to go back to class, but find one...I love you, call me later!" Lily said, and then she hang up.

Worried as to why Lily would tell her to get a magazine, she hurried out of the restroom, over to Ella who was still talking to Mrs. Fields.

"Um, I'll be right back. I need to run to the magazine stand outside." She said, grabbing her wallet, running out of the restaurant. There was a magazine stand twenty feet down the street, and Miley hurried over to it. "Do you have today's People?" She spat at the guy, who nodded, and handed it to her. She shoved the three dollars at him, and then looked at it, and her heart dropped, stomach churned.

Gracing the cover was a picture of Jake, looking hurt, and the headline "**_Jake Ryan tells the painful truth: 'My girlfriend tricked me into getting her pregnant so I'd stay with her'!_**"

She numbly walked back into the restaurant. "Honey, are you ok?" Ella asked, concerned.

Saying nothing, Miley showed her the magazine. "Oh dear." Ella muttered. "Can we get that to go?" Ella said to the waiter who was just bringing their food. "I'm sorry, Pam, we've got to go." She said, knowing Miley needed away from the public right now. Mrs. Fields left, and the waiter was quick, bringing them take out containers. Ella handed him cash, and then gathered her bag, and picked up Miley's. "Come on," she said, putting an arm around her shoulders, guiding her out of the restaurant.

"How could he do this to me?" Miley said, voice breaking, "Why would he do this? This isn't true, Ella, I swear!"

"I know," Ella promised her, "I know, sweetie, I know it's not true. Here, I'll drive home, you shouldn't drive right now."

Miley got into the passenger seat without fighting, and grabbed the magazine, flipping to the page, scanning it. "He told them I said I was on the pill so he'd sleep with me, and is saying I admitted to lying so I'd get pregnant so he'd be with me forever. Only they make me sound so much worse, like I'm some stupid, desperate whore!" Miley cried.

"Honey, calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby," Ella reasoned, as they stopped at a red light. Looking around, trying to fight back tears, she saw a cemetery.

"Is...is that where she is?" Miley said softly, pointing. Ella nodded, and Miley said, "Bring me there. Please."

Sighing, but knowing that it was Miley's right, Ella headed for the cemetery instead of home. She drove the route to where she knew Alison's headstone was, having been to the funeral.

"Can I have a few minutes?" Miley asked when Ella stopped the car.

"Of course." Ella nodded. "Do you want me to drive around and come back?"

"Sure. Give me ten minutes?"

Ella agreed, and Miley got out, leaving everything except her cell phone in the car, and began walking as Ella drove off. Ella hadn't said which one it was, but Miley knew. It looked the newest, and it was a soft pink stone, and when she got there, she was right.

_RIP_  
><em>Alison Carly DiLaurentis<em>  
><em>1992-2007<em>  
><em>Beloved daughter, sister and friend<em>  
><em>Forever loved, never forgotten<em>

Miley sank to the grass, thankful there was no snow on the ground, that it wasn't wet. Reaching out, she touched the cold stone, her fingers tracing the letters. "Ali," She whispered into the air, this making it all too real. "Ali..." she said again, this time it coming out as a cry. "Why'd you have to go? I miss you so much, Ali, I don't know how I'm going to do this without you, any of this."

"Miley?"

She jumped at the sudden presence of someone, and turned, heart racing, to see Jason walking forward.

"Jason!" She said, getting up and hurrying to meet him. He opened his arms, hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I didn't know you were in Rosewood."

"Ella Montgomery was my mom's twin. My mother had the cancer before I was born, and couldn't have babies. Ella was having twins - me and Aria. She and Byron gave me to my parents. Ella and Byron are my legal guardians now." Miley said, "Every thing's been happening all at once." She whispered, not letting go. He was familiar, he was comforting. "I...I don't think I can do this all without her, Jason." She admitted softly. "Loosing my dad, being uprooted. Having a baby."

"Baby?" Jason exclaimed.

Miley nodded against him. "I'm almost four months pregnant. I...I just keep thinking how much easier it'd be if she were here with me, Jason. She was my rock."

"I know," Jason said gently, "But it'll be ok, Miles. It will."

"It doesn't feel like it." Miley whispered. "She should be here. Not under here," Miley said, pointing to the ground. She looked at the stone again. "We always said that we'd be together forever, best friends forever. That we'd be old women in a nursing home, having wheelchair races," She said, through her tears. "We talked about how we'd be the maid of honor at each others weddings, the godmother to each others kids. Now she'll never get married or have kids, or be in a nursing home. I'll never get to have her at my wedding, she'll never know my children. It's not fair, Jason. It's like every thing I ever had is getting ripped away."

He didn't say anything, just held her to him tighter.

"You should have told me." She said suddenly. "You have my number, you should have told me."

"Your dad said that you were in a hard place and it would destroy you." Jason said. "I wanted to protect you."

"Of course it would destroy me, Jason! What do you think it's doing now?" she said, pulling away from him. "She was my sister. Admit it, I knew her better than you did. I should have been at her funeral, and you all took that away from me. I can't believe my dad..." It was then that she put two and two together. "He knew." She said softly.

"Knew what?"

"He knew that Ella and Byron lived here, that's why Ali always had to come visit us, and I was never allowed to come here. It's why he didn't tell me she went missing, because he knew I'd want to come here, but then I'd be around Ella, Byron...Aria."

"Miley, I'm sure that's not it," Jason said, taking her hands. "He loved you. You know that, he loved you so much, he wanted to protect you."

"Well this isn't something he should have protected me from!" Miley exclaimed. "I'm going to find out who did this, Jason." Miley said, looking him in the eye. "I'm going to make them pay for what they did to her."

"Don't get tangled up in all of that, Miley." Jason said, "Rosewood's full of secrets."

Ella pulled back up in the car then, and Miley shrugged. "I don't care. I won't let anyone get away with hurting her. I have to go. I'll see you later."

"If I call you, would you answer?" He asked, as she headed for the car.

She turned back to him, smiling softly. "Of course. Bye, Jason."

She got back in the car, buckling up. "I saw you and Jason from across the way," Ella said, "You two seem pretty close."

Miley shrugged. "I've known him since I was two." She pulled the magazine back to her.

"You shouldn't look at that," Ella tried to say, but Miley shook her head.

"I have to. I need to know exactly what he said, so I can respond to it."

"How would you respond to it?" Ella asked, confused.

"I call and offer an interview. They want the big stories, so they'll take it." Miley sighed. "It's sick how Hollywood works, but it's the truth."

Ella sighed, but didn't say anything. "Did talking to her help?" She asked softly after a moment.

Miley shrugged. "I guess. I don't know. It made it feel real." She said softly. "She's really gone."

They pulled up to the house then, and they got out, Ella handing her the keys back. "Aria should be home soon," She said as they headed in the house.

Miley remembered, she was supposed to go hang out with Aria and her friends. "Yea. Can you tell her I'm really sorry...I'm tired and don't feel well, suddenly. I'm gunna rest." Miley said.

"Ok," Ella agreed, "Can I get you anything?" She asked as they walked in.

"No, thanks. I'm just gunna sleep." She said, and then hurried upstairs, into her room, shutting the door. She put her bag down, and sat on the bed, laying down. Looking over to the night stand, she looked at the frame picture of her and Ali, taken the day she left. The last time Miley saw her.

"What happened to you, Ali, why'd you leave me?"" Miley whispered, half hoping someone would answer her, but of course, no one did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter:) Thank you to the reviewers, it's great knowing people are liking this! **

**Quick question: Would you rather Miley end up with Jake, or someone else, most likely Jason? **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-Jen**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Miley woke up a few hours later, not recalling falling asleep. The clock told her it was four in the afternoon, and then she looked at her phone. Aria had texted, asking if she was ok, and there was another text.<p>

**From: Unknown**  
><strong>Aww, did I scare you away from your sissy and her bffs? Go on, Miley. You'll fit right in with them. Plus, I've got a deal for you...you go to Spencer's and tell them your secret, or I just tell the whole world! While you're at it, you might as well just ask about me, too...xoxo<strong>  
><strong>-A<strong>

Her heart dropped. What was she supposed to do? How could she trust them? She trusted Aria, of course, but her friends? She barley knew them. But whoever this 'A' was said to tell them about this text...did that mean Aria and her friends were getting texts too?

She couldn't take the chance. Hannah needed to stay hidden. She got up, sliding her feet into her Uggs, ran her fingers through her hair, and grabbed her purse and keys, hurrying downstairs. Ella was in the living room, reading something on the couch, and she looked up.

"What's Spencer's address?" Miley asked her. "I feel better suddenly, thought I'd go over."

"Great!" Ella said, and then told her, Miley typing it into the GPS on her phone. She bade goodbye, and went out to her car, buckling up and starting it, then backing out. Once she was out of sight of the house she sped up, going faster than the speed limit, following the directions her phone told her. It only took five minutes before she got to the house, breaks squeaking as she stopped suddenly, turning the car off and grabbing her keys as she got out.

As she rushed up to the door, it was opened, Aria stepping out, looking concerned. "Are you ok?" She called as Miley got closer. "I heard your car..."

"No," Miley said, stopping in front of her, "I need to talk to you. To all of you." She said. "It's important."

"Of course, come in," Aria said, turning back into Spencer's house. Miley followed her, and Aria shut the door behind them. The house was big and beautiful, and Miley looked around in awes.

"Come on, we're in the kitchen," Aria said, and Miley followed her. In Spencer's kitchen, all the girls sat around the island, and they all smiled, greeting her as she came in.

"What's up?" Aria asked, sliding back into the bar stool she'd vacated.

Miley took a deep breath, figuring out what to say. "I've been living with lies for my whole life. You know that," she said to her sister, slowly. "It feels like everything has been a lie, and some I chose to live. And right now, it feels like my whole life is just falling apart." She went on, voice breaking. "My mom and dad are dead, I left everything in California, I'm pregnant, Jake's making me look bad and wants nothing to do with me, and my best friend is dead," She cried. "And like I said, everything was lies. So, I need you to tell me the truth, all of you. Please."

"What do you mean? The truth about what?" Aria asked gently.

"Last night," Miley began, sighing, "That text I got when we were unpacking my stuff, it wasn't from Lily." She said, unlocking her phone and opening the conversation with 'A', and handing the phone to Aria, who looked at it. Miley saw as her face turned to stone, then anger, then fear, then back to anger. "Oh." Aria whispered, silently handing it to Spencer, who handed it to Hanna, who gave it to Emily, who gave it back to Miley. Their faces all resembled Aria's.

"Is this some joke?" Miley asked helplessly.

"It's not a joke." Emily said, shaking her head.

"In the days after Alison's body was found, we all started getting texts," Spencer said. "Ever since then, it's been a constant game of back and forth with A."

"A knows everything about us." Hannah said miserably. "Every deep dark secret, every scandal. Things that only Ali knew."

"A means what she says," Aria said quietly. "If you don't do what she wants you to, she will do it."

Miley took this all in, trying to process this, when her phone buzzed in her hand, another text. She looked at the preview on the screen.

**From: unknown**  
><strong>Use the video I emailed you to tell them! You might want to see what's on it too...<strong>  
><strong>-A<strong>

Numbly, she showed them the text, running her hands through her hair, aggravated.

"Here," Spencer said, getting up, "Use my computer." She said, and sighing, Miley sat on the chair, and pulled the computer towards her, logging into her email.

Sure enough, there was a new message, and she opened it, and clicked the attachment.

They all crowded around her, as the video began to play.

They could hear screaming on the audio, screaming of fans from a stadium, changing Hannah's name. Miley recognized the backstage area of the Staple's Center, and her brow furrowed. Suddenly, she, decked out in the Hannah garb, having just done a concert, walked past, pulling Jake by the arm, and the camera then switched, and they were inside her dressing room. "Oh my God," Miley said, "How the hell would someone have a tape of this?" She asked, looking to Aria.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" Hanna asked, pointing to Jake. "Why is he with Hannah Montana? Why are we watching Hannah Montana?"

"Just watch," Miley whispered, knowing what was coming.

_"You did so good, baby," Jake said, pulling her to him, kissing her, reaching up to pull the wig off. They kissed more, Jake tossing the wig aside, and Miley looked around to find them looking at her. "What are you doing here?" Miley mumbled into the kiss, "I thought you'd be gone all summer!"_

"You're Hannah Montana?" Emily asked, as Jake said he wanted to surprise her, "But how?"

"I wanted to sing but I wanted a normal life. Ali and I got the idea, and we created her, and then my dad helped make it happen." Miley said, "I've been living a double life."

_Video Miley and Jake were interrupted by a knocking on the door, and Miley pulled away, snatching the wig and putting in on quickly, looking in the mirror, then nodding to Jake, who opened the door. Miley relaxed, "Oh, it's you!" She said, and Ali came into view, the two hugging._

_"You did so good, Hannah!" Ali exclaimed, a VIP pass hanging from her neck. "That was amazing!"_

_"Thanks," Miley smiled. "Jake, this is Ali, Ali, this is Jake...I'll be right back, bathroom calls!" She said, scurrying off into the bathroom in the room._

_"So you're Ali," Jake said, once Miley was gone. "Hannah's told me a lot about you, but she never mentioned just how beautiful you are," Jake said, clearly flirting._

_Miley's heart sank, watching as he took Ali's hand. He was flirting with her best friend?_

_Ali gave him a smile that Miley could tell was fake. "Oh she didn't?" Ali said, faking playing along. "Did she ever mention that I'm her best friend, and I know she's Miley? I'm guessing she did but you had your head too far up your ass to listen," She said, pulling her hand away, looking towards the bathroom. "You listen to me, and listen good, Ryan," Ali said darkly, "She's my sister, and if your pig headed self hurts her, you'll have hell to pay." She said quietly, "And that's a promise. I won't mention this because I don't want to break my best friends heart, but I swear, don't let it happen again or else."_

_Jake looked angry, but then Miley came out, the wig and wig cap gone, her brown curls loose. She smiled, looking happy. "I'm so glad you two finally get to meet, my two favorite people," She said happily._

_"Yea, baby," Jake said, "It was great, but my mom called, I have to head back out tonight."_

_Miley's face fell, "Oh, well ok. When will you be back?"_

_"Not for a few weeks, probably. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"_

_"Yea. I love you," Miley said, hugging him. He hugged her, and gave her a quick kiss, before pulling away._

_"I love you too, Miles...it was nice to meet you," he said to Ali, avoiding her eyes, before he was gone._

_Miley sighed, sinking onto the couch int he dressing room, and Ali sat beside her, Miley's head resting to fall on Ali's shoulder. "It's like I never see him or talk to him anymore. He's always gone."_

_"But you survive without him," Ali reminded her, taking her hand. "You've always got me. Through everything, no matter what." Ali said, suddenly serious. "No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."_

_Miley smiled, holding her hand tighter, "I know," she sighed, "That's what gets me through."_

_Ali smiled, hugging her, then stood, and pulled Miley up. "Let's go back home, crawl in bed with Ben and Jerry, and watch some movies."_

_"Sounds perfect," Miley laughed, and then the video cut out as the girls walked off screen._

Miley rubbed the tears away from her eyes, remembering that day clearly. "This was a few weeks before the end of summer," She said softly to the girls. "It was the last concert I did that summer, she left three weeks later and then I never saw her again."

"It's like she was a completely different person around you." Spencer muttered.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked, looking at the girls.

"The Ali we knew wasn't so...caring." Aria tried to put it lightly.

"The Ali we knew would have been the one flirting with Jake, not the one telling him off." Hanna said bluntly. "We loved her but...she was a bitch."

"Hanna!" Emily hissed, lightly hitting her.

"What!" Hannah exclaimed, "I'm being honest!"

"You're being insensitive!" Emily hissed.

"No," Miley whispered, "It's fine. Honesty is good. I just...I know she'd never do that to me." Miley said simply. "There's no way."

"You guys can't tell anyone about the Hannah Montana thing," Aria was the one to say.

"Yea," Miley said, nodding, "Please don't."

"You can trust us," Emily said to Miley, sincerely. "We're in this together, we have been since Ali's body was found. You're in this with us, now."

"This A person," Miley said, "What's she done?"

"We don't exactly know that she's a she," Emily admitted. "But A had done a lot. We're not sure whether or not A is trying to help us or hurt us. All we know is that she's serious in what she says."

Miley's phone buzzed again, an stomach clenching, she looked at it. She let out a relieved sigh and said, "It's just Jake."

"What does he want?" Aria asked.

Miley pulled the magazine out of her bag and handed it to Aria, "Probably to blame this on someone else." She said, opening the text.

"Oh my God," Spencer said, reading the magazine headline over Aria's shoulder. "What a jerk!"

"Yea, and now he's saying baby please talk to me," Miley said, burning with anger. "But this video." She said suddenly, "How would anyone have this? There's never cameras in my dressing rooms. Someone had to put it there, but why?"

The girls all looked at each other, and Spencer said, "We recently found out that Ali had been getting messages from someone called A, too, before she died. Someone was after her."

"After Ali? But why?" Miley said, "It doesn't make any sense. Ali was so sweet and nice."

"Around here, she wasn't," Emily said apologetically.

"Ali kind of made a lot of people's lives a living hell." Aria said reluctantly.

"That makes no sense." Miley said again, floored. Then, her phone buzzed on the island, just as four other phones buzzed and jingled. They all looked at each other, before pulling their phones out.

**From: Unknown**  
><strong>Now I have five little liar bitches to torture, what fun! Seems like none of you can ever tell the truth, but Alison was truthful to some of you. Who knew the real Ali? That's for me to know, and you to find out...maybe.<strong>  
><strong>-A<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, another timely update! =) PLEASE let me know what you guys think!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Jen**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The following morning, after spending another hour at Spencer's talking with the girls and then going home with Aria to have dinner and prepare for school, Miley woke up early. Aria and Mike were still sleeping, but she had to get ready to go with Ella to the doctor's office. She'd only miss first period, and would be a little late for second. She'd asked if Aria would come too, and Aria said she would, but had a test to take first period that she'd already missed when they'd traveled to California, promising to go to the next one.<p>

Miley was nervous, about both the appointment and school. It seemed unfair...a few family, a new home, and a new school, all in less than a week?

She knew she had to go to the doctor, she'd waited way too long. She was already at four months, and she only knew she was pregnant. For all she knew, the baby could be deformed, or mutant, or there could be ten of them. She shuddered, stepping into the shower. "Don't freak yourself out, Miley." She told herself. "Your baby is fine."

It felt weird to say. Her baby. Her child. She was going to be a mother in five months.

Although she'd been scared before, now she wanted nothing more than to see the ultrasound, see him or her, know that her baby was ok. The morning passed quicker than she would like. Before she knew it, she was dressed and ready, and she went into Aria's room. Aria lay half awake in bed, and she turned towards Miley when she walked in.

"How do I look?" Miley asked.

"Cute!" Aria said right away, but Miley saw her eyes.

"I know," She said glumly, hands resting on the clearly visible, yet small baby bump. "It's like it's impossible to hide. My clothes suddenly barley fit, and they were all form fitting to begin with."

"You look fine," Aria promised her. She was wearing black tights with a black, tank top dress that buttoned up, with a mint green cardigan. The cardigan tied right under her bust line, and normally this looked good on her, fit her perfectly, but now, you could clearly see she was pregnant. She was lucky this dress even fit. Her hair was down around her face in its loose waves, she was wearing light makeup, a few bracelets on her arms, and black, heeled boots on her feet. "I love the outfit. Don't worry about the bump...I mean, it's going to only get bigger, you might as well get used to it."

"Yea, I guess you're right." Miley sighed, absently rubbing it. "It's just weird, you know? Knowing there's a baby in there." She said thoughtfully, before saying, "I need to go shopping, desperately."

"We can go to the mall tonight. Hanna never turns down shopping." Aria smiled. "Oh, you have that concert, don't you?"

"I told my manager to cancel it." Miley admitted quietly. "It just doesn't feel right. Not now. I don't know if it ever will again."

Aria reached out, taking her hand. "It's gunna be ok," She said softly, squeezing her hand. Miley sighed, but nodded gratefully, smiling at her, just as Ella knocked and opened the door.

"There you are," She smiled at Miley, "We have to get going so we can make it on time."

Miley nodded, and Aria said, "Good luck. I promise, I'll go to the next one."

"You better," Miley smiled, leaning down to hug her. "Thanks," She said quietly.

"I'm so glad you two are getting along," Ella said happily. "You look cute, honey," She added, as Miley turned.

"Thanks. But I also look pregnant." Miley said, "Aren't I bigger than normal?"

"Everyone's different," Ella said, "But the mall has plenty of stores with cute maternity clothes."

"The girls and I will show her the mall tonight, we'll hang out." Aria said.

"Good," Ella said happily. "Now you need to start getting ready for school, and we need to get going. Get your stuff and meet me downstairs, ok?" Miley nodded, and Ella left, and Miley turned to Aria.

"I'll text you when I'm at school." She said.

"I think mom said like, all of our classes will be the same because you were in the same level, and she got them to do it so it'd be easier on you. I'll try to come and get you, so I can bring you to class, just have mom ask the office." Aria said.

"Ok. I'll see you in a little," Miley said, smiling nervously, before walking back through the bathroom to her room, and gathering her bag, keys, and phone, before heading downstairs.

Ella and Byron were waiting downstairs in the living room, and when she got there, they both stood.

"Good luck today. At the doctors, and school," Byron said, "Everything will be great." Miley nodded nervously. She'd give anything for one of her father's hugs right now, they always made her feel better. But she'd never get one again. She settled on accepting a hug from him, holding on longer than she had the other times he'd hugged her. It wasn't her daddy's hugs, but it was some form of comfort.

Outside, her and Ella got into their separate cars. Miley was going to follow her to the doctor's office, then the school, so she'd have her car there. After that day, she'd drive herself, Aria, and Mike to school, today, Byron was bringing her sister and brother.

Before she knew it, she was sitting in the waiting room beside Ella, clipboard in her lap, numbly filling in a bunch of information, then handing it back.

She was in a daze, hardly believing this was happening, as she met the nurse who weighed her and measured her height, then took her blood, had her change into a gown. She met the doctor, a kind, motherly woman in her late forties, who then did a physical examination, before finally doing what Miley was waiting for.

The gel was cold as she, Doctor Greene, squeezed it on her stomach, and then began moving the transducer around. Miley watched as fuzzy imaged slid around the screen, and watched the doctor's face. "Miley, have you had any ultrasounds before?" Doctor Greene asked.

"No, none. Why, is everything ok? Is my baby ok?" Miley asked, looking at Ella in fear, and she took her hand, comforting her.

"Oh, everything looks fine, sweetie!" The doctor assured her. "Honey...you're having twins."

Miley was silent, disbelief dripping through her. Her eyes found Ella's wide, shocked ones, before looking back at the doctor. "Twins?" She choked out. Doctor Greene smiled, pointing to the screen. She pointed out two heads, a few feet and hands. Two babies. Twins. All inside of her.

"They're fraternal twins," She went on further. "So it's quite common, actually, I wouldn't be too shocked. You and Aria are twins, and your mother was a twin. You released two eggs, at least, and both got fertilized. You are estimated to be about seventeen weeks along, by the looks of it." She said, "Do you want to know the genders?"

Miley hadn't been expecting that. "You can tell?"

"Yup, you're along far enough, I can tell with almost one hundred percent certainty." She smiled.

Miley looked at Ella, suddenly scared. "Can I still keep it...them? Even though there's two?" She asked. If she said no, she'd sneak back to California. She was scared shitless by the thought of having two babies, twins, but it didn't make her want them any less. If anything, it made her want them more. She loved them both so much already.

Ella looked shocked that she'd ask such a thing, and took both of her hands, kissing her forehead, "Of course, honey," She said, "Of course you can keep them."

Miley sighed with relief, smiling. "Should I find out?"

"Whatever you want," Ella smiled. "If you want it to be a surprise, we can get all neutral stuff for them."

Miley thought about it, deciding that she wouldn't be able to wait. She wanted to go out and buy all the frilly pink things and/or handsome blue things. "I wanna know," She decided, turning to the doctor. "What are they?"

Smiling, Doctor Greene says, "Congratulations, it looks like you're having two little girls."

Miley was barley paying attention as the doctor printed the pictures for her, wiped the gel off of her, and explained other things to her, so she was glad Ella was there. Before she knew it, they were heading back to the cars.

"Are you ok to drive?" Ella laughed, and Miley smiled, nodding. "We have a little extra time...how about we stop by Hollis, and tell your d-Byron." She said.

"Ella," Miley said, "It's ok, you know. I know that he's biologically my father. Just like you're biologically my mother. I'm not angry anymore. I'm not ready to start calling you mom and dad, and I don't know if I ever will be. But you can say "lets go tell your father" and I won't be mad or upset. Because...that's what he is." She said, shrugging. "I'm your daughter. Just like...my babies are your granddaughters."

Ella smiled at her, before hugging her tightly. "Thank you." She whispered. "I know how hard this must be for you. But it means so much to us, sweetie. And they will have a grandma and grandpa. I know you're young, but that doesn't make them any less of a blessing."

"Thank you," Miley whispered, hugging her back. After a moment, they both got in their cars, and Miley followed Ella to Hollis, where they told the news quickly to Byron, before Ella directed her to the high school. Her nerves set in again, as she walked with Ella into the main office, carrying her tea, and the coffee they'd gotten for Aria on the way here.

"Don't freak out," Ella said as they went in. "It'll be fine."

Miley nodded, and waited while Ella talked to the secretary.

"Welcome to Rosewood High, Ms. Stewart," She eventually said, turning to Miley. "Here's your class schedule and a map of the school. You'll need to have all your teachers sign this, and return it to me at the end of the day." She said nicely. "Now, your sister is in all of your classes with you, so I'll trust her to show you around. Would you like me to call her to come show you to your second period class?"

"Yes," Miley said, nodding gratefully. "Please."

"I have to get to the gallery," Ella said, looking at her watch, "I'm not subbing today. Good luck today, don't be nervous, ok?"

Miley nodded. "I'll try."

"Everything will be fine. And tonight we're going to go out for dinner, the five of us, before you and Aria go out with the girls, ok?"

Miley nodded. "Ok. I'll see you after school." She said, just as Aria came into the office.

"Ok," Ella said, giving her a hug, "Good luck. Bye girls, love you both," She said, giving Aria a hug on the way out.

"Hey!" Aria said, "How'd it go?"

"Good, every thing's fine," Miley smiled, handing her the coffee as Aria led the way out of the office. "I have to tell you and the girls something after class." She said, smiling, going to tell them it was twins.

"You're smiling, so it must not have to do with A," Aria laughed. "Welcome to Rosewood High. Your typical, boring high school. This is out class, we're in English now." She said. "The teacher's name is Mr. Fitz, but don't worry, he's really cool." Aria said, Miley noticing a strange look on her face. Aria pulled the door open for Miley, and nervously, Miley went inside, Aria following closely. Of course, all eyes were on her, everyone staring at her. She was relieved to see Hanna, Emily, and Spencer, friendly faces smiling and waving in a sea of blank stares.

Miley swallowed the lump in her throat, looking at Aria nervously, and she reached down, squeezing her hand in assurance.

"Yo Montgomery, you suddenly go lesbian for pregnant chicks?" A guy called, and Hanna rounded on him.

"It's her sister, Noel, stop being a jerk." She hissed.

"Someone call up MTV," A girl said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "I think we have a candidate for the next season of sixteen and pregnant!"

"Nicole, that's enough," The guy Miley assumed to be the teacher, since he was up in front of the room said. The fact that he was better dressed and standing at the board was basically the only indication though, otherwise, he looked like he could be a student. He was young, and he was hot, Miley noticed.

"Uh, Mr. Fitz, this is Miley Stewart. My sister." Aria said.

"Welcome," He said kindly to her, "I'm very sorry to hear about the circumstances that brought you here, but I hope you like it here regardless." He said, sympathetic.

Miley shook his hand saying, "Thank you." as she wondered if the whole world knew why she was here, if she'd get the pity looks from everyone.

He nodded, and then said, "You can take the open seat by Aria, actually."

She nodded, grateful, and followed Aria towards the back of the class, sitting in between her and Hanna. Emily was in front of her, and Spencer in front of Aria. Mr. Fitz called the class to order and went on, Miley zoning out, thinking about the twins. Although she would have been happy with having a boy or both boys, the thought of two girls was amazing. Two little girls that would grow up to be built in best friends, super close. Two little girls for her to love and protect, show everything she knew. Two little girls to have what she never got with her twin.

Through all of this hell Miley was at least glad she got Aria out of it. They'd known each other for so little time, but they were already so close, this connection built into them that drew them together.

Wanting to suddenly tell Aria right away, she kept her eyes on the teacher to make sure he wasn't paying attention, and then pulled the sonogram. On the computer, they had pointed out each of the two babies, labeling them as 'Baby Girl A' and 'Baby Girl B'. She reached out and poked Aria, sliding the sonogram onto her desk. Aria looked down at it, and it took her a minute to register what is was. Her eyes slid across the top, reading Miley's name, the name of the doctor's office, and then went down, seeing the outline of each baby, the labels. Her eyes widened, and she looked at Miley. "Twins?" She mouthed. Miley smiled, nodding.

"Holy crap." This, Aria said out loud, and everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing," Aria said, looking apologetically at Mr. Fitz. "Sorry." The sound of the bell drowned out his response, and everyone gathered their stuff in a rush to leave, except for Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Miley.

"Twins?" Aria repeated, as they all put their stuff in theit bags. "You're having twins?"

"Yea." Miley nodded again, as the other girls looked at her. "Girls. They're fraternal, the doctor said she wasn't really surprised, since my mom and Ella were fraternal twins, and we're fraternal twins. It's genetic."

"Two girls!" Hanna exclaimed, "We can do so much shopping!"

"You are keeping them still, right?" Aria asked gently, as Miley put her notebook in her bag.

"Of course," Miley said. "I mean, I know I'm only sixteen, but they're a part of me. The thought of giving them to someone else...I can't even imagine it. I mean, I know it'll be hard, especially with two...but I'll do it. With or without Jacob Ryan." Miley said.

"You've got all of us now, too," Emily said nicely, "Don't forget about the support you have."

"Right," Aria said, taking her hand. "I don't know much about babies, but I'll be there for you, always."

"Thanks," Miley said quietly. "Don't we have another class, we're still in English." She said suddenly, seeing Mr. Fitz at his desk, the five girls being the only ones left.

"We all have free period right now," Spencer said, "Come on, we can go to the courtyard and hang out till next class."

"Uh, Miley, you can go witht hem, I'll catch up, I have to talk to Mr. Fitz really quick." Aria said.

"Ok," Miley nodded, asking the teacher to sign her paper, before leaving with the girls, feeling comfortable around them already.

Once the door had clicked shut behind her sister and friends, she turned to Ezra. "Hi," She said, smiling, walking up to his desk.

"Well hello," He said, smiling up at her. "How you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Aria said, "She's the one you should be asking. God, I can't even imagine going through what she has. Pregnant, with twins! Her boyfriend's a jerk, her parents are dead, she just found out about Ali, who was like her sister. Then my parents swooped in and uprooted her."

"If she's anything like you, she'll push through." He smiled. "She seems sweet."

"I think I'm gunna tell her." Aria said, biting her lip. "About you know...us."

His face turned into uneasiness, and she went on. "You know the girls know and...I know I've only known her for a while, Ezra, but she's my twin sister. I've known her since before I was born, if you look at it that way. We have some weird connection, and...I know I can trust her."

He sighed, "If you're sure that you can trust her, then I can't tell you not to. At least you're telling me she'll know instead of just letting it come out after the fact." He said, referencing how Spencer surprised him in his car.

She stuck her tongue out immaturely, but then looked at the clock. "I'd better go, I don't wanna leave her alone too long on her first day. I'll call you later?"

He nodded, reaching out to brush his hand over hers. "Can I see you this weekend?" He asked.

"I hope so," She said, "I'm going out with my family and the girls tonight, but I should be able to get to your place tomorrow."

"Ok." He smiled. "Go to your sister...I love you."

"Love you too," She smiled, heading for the door, knowing it was unwise to try and kiss him in school. She felt confident about telling Miley about Ezra. It felt nice, having Miley around. Like the part she felt was missing was finally there. Her friends were great, and she loved them to death, trusted them with anything. But the connection she and Miley had was something else entirely, and she was glad that they were at least together now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I'm on a roll with the updates in a timely manner! =) Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks so much for the reviews! Please let me know what you think :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**-Jen**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by mostly uneventfully. When their last class finally ended, Aria wanted to see Ezra again, and told Miley she could go to the student lot with the girls and that she'd meet them there. After talking and stealing few kisses with Ezra, Aria headed out to the lot, ten minutes late.<p>

Almost everyone was gone, but the girls were in a semi circle near Miley's car, and Spencer saw her, waving her over. She hurried over and saw why. Jake Ryan himself stood there, Miley wrapped in his arms. "What are you doing here." Aria said when she got closer.

"He said he was sorry." Miley said, not moving away from him, smiling at Aria.

"I am," Jake said again, kissing her forehead. "You know I love you Miley." He said gently.

"I love you, too." She said happily, but Aria was suspicious. This didn't feel right. She was proven correct when Jake gently pushed Miley back a little, hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, questioning him.

"Baby, you know this is a bad idea. We can't do this. That baby has to go." He said in a sickly sweet, condescending voice. She then understood, stiffening. He was trying to guilt her into it, trying to make her feel secure so it would be easier to get her to give in when he pulled the rug out from under her.

"Get away from me." She said quietly.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. She angrily shoved him away, taking a step back.

"Get away!" She shouted. "I don't believe you, Jacob Ryan, I honestly don't!"

"You don't understand!" He said, exasperated. "Do you know what this is doing to me, Miley?"

"To you?" She said slowly, voice low, filled with hate. "What this is doing to you? Tell me, Jake, are you pregnant? Are you going to have to carry a baby for nine months, then push it out of you? Do you want to puke every morning, do you have heartburn so bad you wanna rip your esophagus out? Do you have an achy back, swollen feet, and have to pee every five minutes?" She shouted at him. "Did you have to tell your father that you were pregnant and then loose him? Did you have to find out your best friend was dead, that you had to move across the country, and that your parents lied to you for sixteen years? No! No, that's all me!" She screamed. "I've lost my mother, my father, my best friend, my home, my career, and the nice ability I had to fit into a size 1. I'm the one that's gone through all of that, but I'm the one that can still see this as a good thing!"

"Because you have stupid little fantasies of this suddenly all becoming ok!" He snapped, "Well that thing isn't a miracle, it's a curse!"

She lunged at him, Emily and Spencer grabbing her arms just in time so she couldn't lay a finger on him. "Don't you dare call my children a curse, you bastard!" She shouted, "Yea, that's right, Jake, children! I'm having twins!"

"Oh, even better!" He shouted. "I can't do this, Miley, I can't be a father at sixteen, I can't give up everything because I don't want to, and I don't have to!"

"I don't think this is going to make everything ok, Jake. I know that these babies are going to complicate things, but the difference between me and you is I don't care! They're a part of us, Jake. They're my babies, I can't just kill them, or just give them away." She said. "I've loved them since the moment I knew I was pregnant. I may have been terrified, you remember that. You held me and said you'd take care of us, that it would all be ok. And I realized you were right because this may be hard, but that doesn't make these children any less of a beautiful blessing that I love with ever part of me, every ounce of love I have."

"Well you may be ready to give up everything to be a mother at sixteen, but I'm not, Miley." Jake said, shaking his head.

"You said you were when we found out, Jake. That's what gets to me." Miley said, voice breaking finally. "I know this isn't you, this is your parents. This is mommy and daddy using you, because they want you to make them more money!" She said, trying to make him see. "Are you really going to let them take you away from your children, Jake?" She asked. "Because I won't play these games, not anymore." She whispered, through her tears.

"What do you mean, games?" He sneered.

"If you can't grow a pair and stand up to your parents who see you as nothing but money and a way to fame for your own children, for the girl you claimed to love, then fine. So be it." She said slowly. "But that's the choice you're making for the rest of your life, Jake. If you turn around and walk away, then it will be for the last time! I'm not playing games anymore, if you leave then it's over! We're done. You will never see me again, and when you decide six months, one year, five years from now that you want to know your kids, you won't have a chance because I won't let you!" She shouted. "I won't let you do this to them, because they deserve so much better!"

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, Miley, I hope you know that. You'll regret this day, telling me it's over." He hissed. "You'll come crawling back."

"I'm not making any mistake, Jake." She shook her head, the tears coming. "You are. And I'm crying because when my children ask about daddy, I won't be able to tell them anything, because I don't want to tell them he was nothing but a scared little coward who wouldn't step up."

Jake's eyes flashed, and this time, he lunged forward, screaming, "Don't call me a coward you little bitch!"

Then, Mike came out of nowhere, his body slamming into Jake's, pushing him away, the teen star sprawling to the pavement.

"What the hell is going on here?" Byron said angrily, getting out of the drivers seat of his car, that had just pulled up, Ella coming from the passenger seat, hurrying over to Miley, now crying, Aria, Emily, Spencer, and Hannah trying to comfort her.

"You're little punk son getting himself sued, that's what," Jake hissed, getting up, "And that little bitch saying things she shouldn't."

"Dad," Aria said, hurrying to grab his arm. "Don't hit him."

"If you so much as talk to a lawyer about hurting my brother, then you can expect to be served for child support." Miley said. "You know how much money they'll take from you, Jake? I'll put it right into accounts for them, all your not so hard earned money."

He glared at her, but then Byron spoke. "If you don't leave, now, and never come back, then that will happen anyways. You never come near my daughter, her babies, her friends, my family, or this town again," He said dangerously, "Or you'll pay, Ryan."

Jake looked past him to Miley. "I hope you know what you're doing, Miley. Have fun playing house, and watching your life go up in smoke. Let me know when and where I can sign the rights over for those mistakes," He said, pointing to her stomach. "I never knew you were this crazy, just like that psycho blond best friend of yours." He hissed, knowing it would anger her, "She's better off, you know, dead."

"Don't you talk about Ali!" Miley screamed, fighting against Ella who held her back. "Don't you dare talk about Ali, you didn't know her, you bastard!"

He shook his head, getting into his fancy car, starting it up and speeding off, not once looking back.

Eyes burning with anger, Miley pulled her phone from her bag, angrily hitting the screen until her relationship status on Facebook was changed to single. Then, pulling away from Ella, she reached into the backseat of her car, and pulled out two of Jake's sweatshirts, then reached up to her neck and pulled the necklace he'd gotten her for their six month anniversary off. "Here Mike," She said, voice full of venom, "Since you got a nice hit at him, take this crap and sell it on e-bay, stupid fan girls will pay ridiculous amounts of money for that." She pushed the stuff into his arms, then ignored the incoming call from Lily on her phone, before shoving her hands through her hair, letting out a scream of frustration.

"Honey, you need to calm down," Ella said gently, taking her hands. "This isn't good for the twins."

"I feel like my heart is in a million pieces," Miley said, angry, "But I can't even be sad, because I'm too mad! I don't care what he says about me, but...my babies are not mistakes! I already love them with everything I have, but he...he's like that. How can that even be possible!"

"He just made the biggest mistake of his life," Ella said, "And one day he'll realize what he lost."

"I hope he does, and I hope he suffers," Miley said, angry. "I'm finding a lawyer." She said. "I'm finding a damn good lawyer, and as soon as they're born, I'm going to court to get his rights signed away and make it so he can never see them, ever. They won't even have his last name." She said, so full of anger. "Anyone know a good lawyer around here?" She asked.

"My parents are lawyers," Spencer said, "My mom could probably help you. I'll ask her."

Miley nodded, fists still clenched, letting out an angry sigh.

"Why are you guys here?" Aria asked Ella and Byron.

"We thought we'd gt an early dinner, since you girls are going out." Ella said, "Do you still want to go out, Miley?"

Miley nodded. "Yes. We can go to dinner, and then I want to go to the mall. I'm not going to let him ruin my plans." She said firmly.

"Ok. Aria can direct you to the place, if you feel ok to drive." Ella said.

"I'm fine. I can drive." Miley said.

"I'll text you guys when we're ready for the mall, ok?" Aria sid to the others, who nodded.

"That's fine." Spencer said.

"We'll see you later," Emily agreed. All three of them hugged Aria, and then Miley, and it made her feel better. These girls cared about her and they'd just met a few days ago. She didn't need Jake.

Spencer, Hanna, and Emily all left, and Miley put her bag in her back seat, getting in the drivers seat. "Can I ride with you guys?" Mike asked, uncertainly, leaning in the open window as Aria got in the passenger seat.

"Yea," Miley nodded, smiling softly at him, "Of course."

As she drove, following the directions Aria gave her, she kept telling herself to focus on what's important. Her children, not Jake. He wasn't important, not at all.

Her phone rang as she drove, but her car was hooked up with blue tooth, and so she accepted the call, and said "Hello?"

"Miley!" Lily's voice said through the speakers of her radio, "How are you? What's going on? You haven't been talking to me!" She said, upset.

Suddenly guilty, Miley said "I know, Lil. I'm sorry, it's just...things have been kinda crazy." She told her, glancing at Aria, who held back laughter. Crazy was an understatement. "I've had to get settled in, and I've been hanging out with Aria and her friends, I started school today, I had my first doctor's appointment this morning."

"Her friends? You mean the ones that knew her?" Lily asked.

"You can say her name, Lily." Miley said quietly. "And yea, the ones that knew Ali."

"Well that's good. That you guys can...relate." Lily said, sounding jealous. "How'd the doctor's appointment go?"

"Great...I know what I'm having!" Miley said excitedly.

"Oh! Tell me!" Lily said happily.

"I can't, I promised grandma and memaw I'd call and tell them first. I'm going to dinner with everyone, and then when I get home I'll call and tell them. You think you and Oliver can go to my house, so I can Skype with you guys, Jackson, and Aunt Dolly, and tell you at the same time?" Miley asked, as she pulled into a parking space beside Byron's car at the restaurant.

"Yea sure," Lily said, "But it's going to be torture to wait! Now...that whole Facebook thing..."

"It's really over. Jake is a jerk and I never want to see him again, unless it's in court for him to sign away any and all parental rights." Miley said, as Ella opened the door for her, Mike having already got out. Lily heard the door shut.

"Are you in the car? And I see...you can explain what happened later, but does that mean you're keeping the baby?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I'm gunna be a mommy." Miley said. "But I have to go, Lil. I'll text you when I get back to the house, ok?"

"Alright...I miss you, Miley. It's not the same without you." Lily said.

"I miss you too," Miley said, meaning it. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I promise, I'll call more."

"Ok," Lily said, smiling. "Go eat, and then we'll talk later. I love ya," Lily said.

"Love you too. Bye!" Miley said, hanging up, shutting her car off, and grabbing her phone and purse, and getting out of the car.

"You ok?" Ella asked, as Miley shut and locked it. "They went in to get a table." She said also, explaining the others' absence.

"Yea." Miley said. "Just angry, I guess. We'll see how things go."

"Spencer's mother's a good lawyer. She'll be able to tell you what would be best to do. You aren't required to put his name on the birth certificates." Ella told her, as they headed in.

"I know, but then he could still try something. Ideally, I want to not put his name, but have it in writing in court that he doesn't want rights." Miley said, as they entered the restaurant and joined Byron, Mike, and Aria.

"We'll help you figure everything out," Ella promised, as Miley sat beside Aria. "We were talking once he got home from work, and we're going to look into what kind of houses are on the market, see if we can get a five bedroom, so the twins won't be in with you."

"You don't have to do that," Miley said right away, shaking her head, "I can keep them in my room, I don't want you to move because of me."

"Moving would be best for everyone," Ella reasoned. "A baby needs a lot of stuff, honey, and you'll need everything times two. Two cribs will take up a lot of space, plus all the toys and clothes, diapers...everything."

"Besides," Byron said, "This family's changing in more ways that one. You're here with us, now, and the girls will be here sooner than you think. We think a new place would be a fresh start, for our new family. We want you to feel at home, and not like a guest, Miley."

"I think it's a good idea," Aria said, "They're both right." She said, thinking they were. It would mean more space for everyone, make Miley feel more at home, and this meant her parents were really moving forward. They'd all made and unspoken agreement not to mention the brief separation, the affair Byron had had. The family was fixing itself.

Miley looked to Mike. "What about you?" She asked.

"A new start would be good. I think it's a good idea too." He nodded, thinking of how good it would be to move forward from the depression he'd found himself in. "As long as there's a pool," he added for good measure, and they all laughed.

"We'll see," Ella said, smiling.

Miley smiled, hardly believing this was what her life had become. Sixteen, pregnant with twins, in a whole new place with a whole new family, and newly single. She let her guard down that night, enjoying dinner with her sister, brother, and biological parents, laughing and joking with them. It felt good, she felt, dare she say it, happy almost.

Until her phone buzzed, of course. She looked at the text message, and suddenly felt nauseous. She saw Aria looking at her, knowing who it was from, and knew she'd be grilled later, although she brushed it off, and tried to continue having fun, trying not to think about it.

**From: Unknown**  
><strong>Aww, how cute, a brand new little family. Feeling happy and secure, Miley? Well, Rosewood's the town of secrets, and there's still some being kept from you, by everyone you're starting to trust. So don't.<strong>  
><strong>-A<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next update! thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Jen**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Miles!"<p>

Miley smiled as the Skype call connected to California, and her brother smiled at her, waving.

"Jackson!" Miley said happily, "I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but I miss you!"

"Oh haha," Jackson said, "I agree, I can't believe I miss you either! How are you? Are you feeling ok? Are they treating you ok?" He asked, sounding like their dad so much, her heart ached.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily were sitting across the room on her bed while Miley talked to Jackson.

"Of course they are, Jackson," She laughed. "I'm alright." She then added, serious now. "I mean, it's hard. I miss him, so much, Jackson. It's awful, looking them. Daddy and...Ali." She said, shrugging. "Ali died months ago, but I just found out now and it's like..." She broke off.

"I know." He said gently. "It's so weird around here, without him making his stupid hillbilly comments and playing guitar and...it just feels empty. Especially cause you're not here, too."

She said nothing, hands resting on her belly, looking down.

"Miles?" Jackson said gently after a moment.

"It just sucks," She said, tears escaping. "He was so mad when I told him I was pregnant, but I know he would have come around. I know it. And now...he'll never know his grandchildren." She said. "And Ali and I always talked about being pregnant together, and being the god mothers, and how we'd coach each other through having the baby and now she's gone too. We'll never get to be pregnant together, never get to be godmothers for each other's kids. We always planned for our over the top double wedding, and doing everything together always. And now she's gone too. But..."

"But what?" Jackson asked.

"I can feel that daddy's here. That mom's here. I always could and I can now. A feeling that they're watching and protecting me. But not with Ali." She whispered.

"What do you think it means?" Jackson asked, confused.

"What if there was a mistake?" Miley whispered. "What if it wasn't her body...what if she's still out there somewhere, and I'm supposed to find her."

"Miley," Jackson, Aria, Emily, Spencer, and Hanna said all at the same time.

"Who's there with you?" JAckson asked. Miley turned the computer so the girls were in iew of the camera.

"Aria and my friends, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer."

"Well hello there, ladies that aren't my cousin." Jackson said, "Any of you interested in an almost high school graduate?"

They all laughed. "Sorry almost high school graduate," Spencer snorted, "I've got a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, too!" Hannah said.

"I have a girlfriend." Emily laughed.

"Darn it. Anyways...Miley, don't do that to yourself," Jackson said. "They don't make mistakes like that. I know it hurts, and you miss her, but...Ali's gone."

Miley nodded miserably. "You're right. I know."

"Lets talk happy stuff!" JAckson said, "Lilly, who is standing outside on the deck and glaring inside at me with Oliver, Aunt Dolly, Memaw, and Grandma, said you know if I'm getting a niece or nephew!"

Miley smiled, and nodded happily. "Well, first of all, I'm going to be a mother. I'm not doing adoption." She told him. "And I'm having twins!"

Jackson's jaw dropped. "What?" He said.

"Twins." She nodded. "Fraternal twins...like mom and Ella, and me and Aria. The doctor said it runs in families...and I'm having both girls as well. Third generation fraternal twin girls!" She said.

"Oh gosh, two little Mileys?" He teased, before smiling, "Although I wish you weren't sixteen...congratulations, sis. Those little girls will be two of the most spoiled, loved babies ever."

She smiled, "Thanks. Now let in them, before Lily explodes!" She laughs.

He motions them all in, and in a second, Lily is in his lap, "What is it, what is it?" She shrieks, excited.

"Lil," Oliver says, appearing, and pulling her up. "Don't scare her into preterm labor."

Jackson shakes his head, pushing the camera back, so everyone comes into view. Miley smiles and waves. "Hi everyone!"

"Hi baby doll," Dolly says, "Am I glad to see you!"

"How are you doing, sweat pea?" Grandma says. "Oh, is that Aria? Both of my beautiful granddaughters," She beams, happy to see them together.

"What is it, what is it!" Memaw says, echoing Lily.

Miley laughs, "Befote you two have heart attacks...grandma, guess what?"

"What, sweet pea?"

"Evidently when you had mom and Ella, you doomed all us girls into fraternal twins...because that's what I'm having, just like Ella and you." She said.

They all, besides Oliver, squealed. "Two girls, too?" Ruby asked.

"Two girls!" Miley said happily, holding the sonogram in view of the camera.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Miley! When's your due date? I want to come out so I can be there!" Ruby said.

"We all do!" Dolly interjected.

"The doctor said she'd guess about September 16th," Miley told them.

"And have you thought of names?" Memaw asked as Ella knocked lightly and came in, smiling.

"I have, actually, and I think I know them. I think the one that comes out first will be Alison Brooklyn, Brooke for short, and the second one will be Zoey Paige." Miley smiled.

"They're beautiful," Ruby said, everyone agreeing, except for Lily.

"If you're going to call her Brooke, why isn't her first name Brooklyn?" She asked.

"Because Alison Brooklyn sounds better than Brooklyn Alison, to me." Miley shrugged. "I couldn't call her Ali, it'd be too...painful, I guess. They'll go by Brooke and Zoey, but I'm going to tell them all about Ali. Alison Brooklyn Stewart and Zoey Paige Stewart."

"She'd love that," Aria said softly. "Having Brooke named after her."

Miley smiled at her, then said, "Jackson, I want you to be Brooke's god father."

He smiled, honored. "I'd love to be, Miles. Thank you. Who's my god parent partner?"

"Ali." Miley said. "It's how it would be, if things were different. It's only fair that her namesake be her god daughter."

Jackson nodded, smiling. "I'm sure Jess and Jason would love to hear that."

Miley nodded. "I think I'm gunna go see Jess tomorrow. I miss her."

Mike and Byron were leaning against the door frame, joining the party now, and Miley smiled when she saw them. "Mike, Byron. Did you hear the names?"

They both nodded.

"Good," She smiled, "Then as for Zoey...Aria, Mike, I'd like you two to be the god parents."

Mike looked kind of shocked. "Really? Me?"

Miley nodded. "Of course. I mean, I know we've pretty much just met, but you're my brother. Family's family, and I do love you guys, a lot."

Looking unsure of what to do, he nodded, smiling, hugging her. "Thanks."

Aria hugged her next, not saying anything, but she understood. When they separated, she turned back to the camera.

"Are you all living in that house?" Ruby asked. "Two babies can be loud and I know it must be tight."

"We're starting to look at bigger houses," Ella called out. "Maybe there will be some room for you all to stay and come visit."

"Is someone throwing you a baby shower, Miley?" Dolly asked, willing to volunteer.

"We are!" Aria said, smiling, to Miley's shock. "Spencer's the queen of party planning, so the four of us are going to throw it at her country club, and mom's gunna help plan. As soon as we have a date, we'll let you all know, it'll be over the summer since she's due in September."

"We can send you a list of all the people like family and stuff that should get invitations," Memaw volunteered.

"That would be perfect, and add whoever you want. The club has function rooms that can hold large groups, and my parents are VIP members so we can rent them for free, so money's not an issue." Spencer said.

"Aunt Dolly," Miley said, suddenly remembering, "I think we're gunna need to make my monthly Hannah Money allowance higher." she said.

"Miley!" Lily said urgently, "You aren't the only one in that room."

"Oh, don't worry Lil, they all know about Hannah." Miley shrugged.

"What?" Lily asked, shocked.

"Yea I told them. But yea, since Hannah's my job, I won't have to work a stupid minimum wage job, so I can be with the twins all the time, and won't have to put them in day care, but that means I'll need more access to the money." Miley reasoned. "And also, since I'll have two of them, and that means two car seats and a twin stroller and stuff, I think I might want to get an SUV."

"You want to get rid of Freddie?" Jackson asked. "I'll take him!"

"No, you won't! Dad bought you a car, you have Angela!" Miley said. "Freddie's all paid for, and daddy gave it to me, I'm not just going to get rid of him! I don't know what I'll do yet. But I should get going for now, we're going to the mall so I can get clothes that fit." Miley said.

"Alright sweetie." Grandma said, "Ella, you make sure she's taking care of herself, you hear?" She called.

"I will mom, don't worry," Ella called back, smiling, "She's in good hands."

"Wait!" Jackson said suddenly. "Miley, you said the twins were going to have Stewart as a last name?"

"Yea." Miley said, knowing where this was going.

"Doesn't Jake want them to be Ryans?"

"Jake doesn't want anything to do with them, Jackson." Miley said quietly. "He made that loud and clear today. And so I then made it loud and clear that if he walked away, he'd never see them. They're getting my last name, and I'm going to talk to Spencer's mom about getting his rights signed away as soon as they're born. I'm done with him."

"I'll kill him." Jackson said, pissed off. "What about child support?"

"I don't want his money. I can take care of my daughters without his help." Miley insisted. "Now I really gotta go, I'll talk to you all later, I love you!" She said, before ending the call.

She shut her laptop, before turning the desk chair to face everyone. "You're throwing me a baby shower?" She asked the girls first. "I mean, you four barley know me...why would you do that for me?"

"We know that we just met, but it kinda feels otherwise, considering." Spencer said.

"You fit right in here with us." Emily said. "It wouldn't matter whether we all knew Ali or not. It just...we all feel like you belong here. We want to do this for you."

"It means a lot." Miley said, near tears because of her damn hormones. "Thank you. All of you. But Emily I'm not sure your mom would be happy...she didn't look too impressed when we ran into her at the restaurant the other day."

Emily brushed it off. "My mom makes judgements quick, but she's learned to listen to reason. I explained the situation better and she told me to be as supportive as I could. She'll probably volunteer to babysit, too, she loves babies so much, I'm surprised I'm an only child." Emily laughed.

Ella and Byron were smiling. "See, sweetie?" She said, hand on Miley's shoulder. "Things are going ok, right?"

Miley nodded, smiling at her. "Yea."

"You girls should get going," Ella said, "I know how long you can spend at the mall."

Ten minutes later they were all in Miley's car, Aria directing her to Rosewood mall.

They spent hours at the mall, and Miley got plenty of maternity clothes, grateful that Forever 21, Old Navy, and other stores had maternity clothes, so she wouldn't look like an old woman. While with the girls, having fun like a normal teenage, everything was fine.

But that night, she lay in bed, restless, tossing and turning, unable to sleep.

After getting a few hours of sleep finally, she woke early at seven in the morning. She showered, dressed in yoga pants, a new maternity t-shirt she'd gotten, and sneakers, before scribbling a note on the table and leaving, no one else being awake. She knew that Jessica DiLaurentis was an early riser, that she'd be awake, and so she typed the address she'd gotten from Jason into the gps, and drove to the all the way across town, almost on the outskirts.

She parked in the drive way, and got out, grabbing her purse before heading up to the front door and ringing the bell. She knew that this wasn't the house Ali had lived in, that house was by Spencer's, and it was where Jason still lived, to have some independence.

Jessica answered, wearing sweats, carrying coffee. "Miley!" She said, shocked to see her so early, but happy. "Jason told me you were living here, I hoped you'd come over." She said, opening the screen door, pulling her into her arms.

Miley let Jess hug her, hugging her back just as tightly.

"Come in," Jess said after a long moment, moving so just her arm was around Miley's shoulders. She led her to the living room, comfy and cozy, and Miley sat easily on the sectional sofa. It was the same one that had been in Ali's childhood home, the one Miley called her second house, before they'd moved to Malibu. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Miley shook her head, letting her head rest against the back of the sofa. As Jess sat down beside her, Miley saw the fireplace across from her, and above it was a large framed photo of Alison.

"That's the last school photo we have of her." Jess said, pain still clear in her eyes, her voice. "That's what they used on the posters that they plastered everywhere, on the news, at her funeral. I see that picture everywhere, even when it's not really there."

"Her scar," Miley murmured, realizing what seemed off to her about the picture. The scar Ali had on her shoulder, from when she'd dropped a burning hot curling iron on it when they were twelve wasn't there. Her shoulders were in the picture, bare as she had on a tank top, but the scar wasn't there where it should be.

"Hm?" Jess asked, looking at her.

Miley shook her head. "Nothing." It seemed a trivial detail to bother Jess with, school photographs got retouched, it was probably removed during that.

"So Jason mentioned you had some big news?" She said.

"I think you can tell," Miley laughed, hand falling to her belly. "I'm pregnant. With twins."

A look briefly passed over Jess' face, gone as quickly as it appeared, and she smiled. "I can't say I'm not disappointed you got yourself into this so young, sweetie, but all babies are a blessing. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Miley said, smiling. "I um...I'm having fraternal twins, both girls." She said. "I picked their names already. The second one is going to be Zoey Paige Stewart. I want to run the first one's name by you...I want to name her Alison Brooklyn Stewart. I'd call her Brooke, but...it just feels only right, Jess. To name her after Ali."

"It's perfect," Jess said, teary eyed, "She'd have loved it, Miley."

"I wish she were here, Jess." Miley said, suddenly overcome by tears. "Everything would be so much easier to deal with if she were here to get me through it like always. Every time I think it's going to be ok, I remember she's not here and I fall apart all over again. I think...I could barley hold it together without her, how will I deal with my dad dying, being a single mom to twins, and getting over loosing _her_...without _her_?"

Jess moved closer to Miley, wrapping her arms around her tightly, gently rocking her. "You're so strong, Miley." She murmured. "I know it's hard. Sometimes, I still wake up in the morning, thinking how I have to go wake her up, and then I get out of bed and remember she's not here. But it gets easier, a little bit, as time goes on. She's still with you, you know, inside. She'll never really be gone, Miley, because we all keep her alive in our memories. She's there to help you make it through, you just need to look inside of yourself."

"What if she's still really here?" Miley blurted out before she could stop herself. "I know it sounds crazy, Jess, but I just...I have this feeling, this feeling I can't explain. Like a part of me...like she's out there somewhere, trying to tell me to come find her!"

"Honey they identified her body with DNA," Jess said, shaking her head, "She's gone."

Miley wanted to scream and shout. Those tests could be wrong, couldn't they? They could be. But intuition...that feeling you get, especially about someone so close to you...why couldn't anyone understand? She simply nodded, accepting what Jess said, but inside she vowed to herself that she wouldn't rest until she was two thousand percent positive that her Alison was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like this! :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**-Jen**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>After leaving Jessica's house around noon, Miley found herself driving slowly through the cemetery, parking only about fifty feet away from Ali's grave. She got out, and walked slowly across the grass, over to the head stone, sinking slowly to the grass, sitting cross legged.<p>

"Hey Ali." She says softly after a moment. "At least, they tell me it's you, Ali. I'm still not sure. But I don't know where else I could possibly find you right now, so...If you are up there in heaven, then you must know my news. About the twins, about their names. I hope it makes you happy, Ali. I know if you were here, you'd be there with me. For every appointment, and shopping, and throwing me a baby shower. You'd help me get ready for them. And you'd be in that delivery room with me, holding my hand through the labor...just like you always did when I was in any kind of pain." She said, brushing away a few tears. "You were always my rock, Ali. The one holding me together when I knew I was going to fall apart. You got me through everything, and now I have to find some way to go on without you."

She was leaning on the headstone now for support, for something of her to hold on to as she sobbed. "It's not fair, Ali, why'd you have to go," She sobbed, "Why'd you leave me here all alone, I need you so bad right now. I don't know how to do this without you."

"Miley?" The voice was soft, but Miley still jumped, thinking she'd been alone. She looked up, and through her tears she saw Emily, past that, Emily's car parked behind hers. She held a small bunch of flowers in her hands, obviously coming to visit Ali's grave. She looked unsure, not knowing if Miley wanted her there, or if she should let her be.

"Emily," Miley said, wiping away the tears, trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted you." Emily said apologetically.

"No, no it's fine." Miley said, shaking her head, slowly getting up, hindered by the extra weight she now had. "I just...I was on my way home after visiting Jess, and I just...I had to come here." She shrugs.

Emily nods, leaning down to gently rest the flowers in front of the stone.

"Those were her favorite," Miley smiled, seeing the yellow tulips.

"I remember she always had a huge vase of them in her room," Emily smiles, nodding.

Miley nods, looking down, remembering. "Our fathers, every Saturday, would go to lunch at a pub in our town they liked, and Ali and I were always together. We lived next door to each other, and we'd run around our yards, in and out of the houses. When they came home, they'd bring us flowers, every weekend, without fail. Ali would get yellow tulips, and I would get pink." She smiled. "Even after we moved away from each other, our fathers would do that."

"Ali never really talked about her childhood much," Emily said, smiling at Miley's story.

"It was great." Miley shrugged. "We met when we were two, before we could remember. Our moms just clicked and it's like we were destined to be friends. And we were, best friends. We did everything together, went everywhere together. We called each other's parents mom and dad. Her grandparents have been gone for a long time, but she was like another granddaughter to mine." Miley said. "Our families, even, did everything together. I don't have any childhood memory without Ali in it. When we moved out to Malibu, we tried everything to get Jess and Tom to move out there, too. We cried, we screamed, we begged, we made calm presentations with posters, trying to tell them separating us would cause the world to end. The night before we left, Ali and I snuck out to my backyard, we had a playhouse our dads built, and we lay in there, awake, talking and making promises. They came to the airport with us, and when our parents finally pried us apart and my father carried me on the plane, it was like our worlds were ending." Miley said, laughing a little.

"You needed each other." Emily said, as both girls sunk to the grass in front of Ali's grave marker.

"We talked on the phone every day, for hours. Our parents finally caved and bought us cell phones because we used the landlines so much." Miley laughed. "That and Skype. We made it work. And then my mom's cancer came back." Miley murmured. "It was so fast. One day she was there, and a month later, she was gone. They all came for the funeral, and Ali and Jess stayed for the whole summer." Miley said, voice breaking. "She held me together, when all I wanted to do was fall apart. She was my rock. She has been since my mom died. And now my dad's gone too and...so is she." She cried. "I mean, part of me doesn't believe it, Emily. It feels like she's still here, like she's out there somewhere, waiting for someone to figure it out. But then I look at this and..."

"I know," Emily said gently, hesitantly moving closer to Miley, who leaned into her, accepting the hug. "When she went missing, when we didn't know what happened we all tried to hold on to the possibility she was still out there. Aria, Spencer, Hanna and I kind of grew apart, but we were each holding on, separately. And then when it happened...I don't know." Emily admitted. "I know what you mean, though. Part of me feels like she's out there. I..."

"What?" Miley asked.

"A few months ago, when Hanna's dad got remarried, we were all arrested." Emily said slowly. "A set us up, and planted Ali's murder weapon on us. But first, A trapped me in a locked barn, with a car running. I passed out, and next thing I knew, I was outside the barn...and Ali was there." Emily said. "I woke up to the girls, and they said it was just a dream...but we still don't know how I got out of the barn. Part of me thinks she's alive, and she saved me."

"That she's out there...waiting for us to figure it out, but making sure you're ok?" Miley asked. When Emily nodded, Miley smiled, nodding, before bitterly saying, "Then where is she now, Emily? Where was she two weeks ago when I had to bury my father. If she's out there, then she's somewhere that she can't be here, because I know she would be. I know you guys said she was different here, but...my Ali would be here. She wouldn't make me do this by myself."

"Miley, I know we're not Ali, and never could be. But you don't have to do this yourself." Emily said softly. "You've got Aria. When she found out about you, she was pissed at her...your parents. But she was so excited to finally meet you. Scared about what A would do, but so excited. She wants to be there for you. And Hanna, Spencer and I already care about you so much, and want to help you."

Miley couldn't answer because her phone rang. She shot Emily an apologetic look as she pulled it out, seeing it was Ella, and answered it.

"Hey, Ella." She said.

"Hi, honey, sorry to bother you, but could you come home now? Someone's here for you."

"Oh, yea sure, let me just say bye to Emily and I'll come right away."

"You can bring Emily if you want...the other girls are already here." Ella offered.

"Ok I'll tell her...see you soon." Miley said, hanging up. "Evidently I have a visitor, but you're welcome to come back with me, evidently Hanna and Spencer are already there."

"Ok," Emily shrugged, and Miley smiled, both heading for their cars. Just as they had to separate, Miley stopped her, hugging her.

"Thanks." she said softly. Emily smiled and nodded, before they both got in their cars and headed to the Montgomery house.

Unsure of who would be visiting her, Miley was nervous as she walked in, then headed for the kitchen where she heard everyone. "There's my girl," Vida exclaimed, smiling, hurrying over to hug Miley. Surprised, Miley hugged her back.

"Vida! What brings you here?" Miley asked when they parted, one hand absently falling to her bump.

"Well dear, frankly, the company is demanding answers," Vida said. "They want to know where you are, why you cancelled your goodbye for now show, what's going on, Miley, and I can only keep them at bay for so long."

"They need to give up," Miley muttered, sinking into a kitchen chair. Emily had joined the other girls, sitting in the living room, visible from the kitchen. Ella was leaning against the door frame, and Byron was at work, teaching a Saturday class.

"Miley, you know you can't just expect them to give up! Hannah Montana is a trademark that belongs to them, you're their biggest money maker. They won't just give up with no answers. They know about the whole double life thing and they've been very supportive of you, you can't just leave them hanging!" Vida exclaimed.

"Vida, last time I checked you worked for me, not them," Miley said, "Aren't you supposed to fight for what I want?"

"Of course, Miley," She said, "I'm just not so sure you even know what you want."

Miley got up again, walking around the kitchen for a few moments, before turning to her, looking at her, shrugging helplessly. "I don't. Ok, I don't know what I want, but for God's sake I need a break! I'm sixteen years old, I just lost my father, found out my best friend is dead, am pregnant with twins, and have no boyfriend! I've made so many life changing decisions in the past week, I just need someone to give me a break! I don't know what I want to do about Hannah, and I shouldn't have to, I should have time! It's a big decision!"

Vida signed, and then said gently, "Just remember that Hannah doesn't have to be over, honey, just because poor Alison isn't here anymore. She's been there with us every step of the Hannah path, I know she would just want you to be happy. Hannah doesn't have to be over just because you're pregnant, that's the magic of the double life. No one knows that Hannah's pregnant."

"Maybe that's just it, Vida. Maybe I'm just sick of all the secrets and lies, because I've been putting up with them my whole life." Miley said. "Do you think that's a good thing to teach my kids? Tell them not to lie, but let them watch me lie to the whole world?"

"Well maybe it's time to think about taking the wig off, then." Vida suggested. "I don't mean now, but after you have the kids, once they're a few months old or something. Maybe that's something to consider. Because even if you're done singing, just letting Hannah drop of the face of the earth isn't an option, and you know that."

"I know." Miley sighed.

"Honey," Vida said gently, "You know I just want what's best for you, right? I'm fighting for you, always. I know you've been through more that any sixteen year old should be put through, but that just makes you so strong, Miley."

Miley smiled at her, hugging her, feeling as though she was anything but strong.

When they pulled apart, Vida caught glimpse of the clock. "Crap, I have to get tot he train station and get back to New York. I'll talk to the company and let you know, ok? But stop ignoring my calls!"

"Ok," Miley smiled, hugging her one last time before she thanked Ella, then hightailed it out.

Once the door shut behind Vida, Miley, who had ventured into the living room, sank down to the couch, letting out a scream of frustration. "I'm so sick of having to make decisions like this." She sighed. "I just want ice cream. And cake. And french fries to dip in the ice cream."

"French fries dipped in ice cream?" Aria asked. "That's...odd..."

"I always craved pickles in ice cream," Ella remarked from the kitchen. "Thats what pregnancy does."

"Yea, that and a bunch of other things." Miley muttered, staring past everyone, out the window. "My life wasn't supposed to be like this. Not at all." She murmured.

"Miley, the worse thing you can do is say your life as supposed to go a certain way. If you hold too much to the visions you see in your head, you'll never be happy." Ella said gently. "It may not be how you thought your life would be, but it is."

Miley was quiet for a moment, before saying, "Because of the Hannah thing, my schedule was always hectic and crazy and messed up. Because of the stress, my period's never been regular, so it took me two months to realize something was wrong. I finally realized that my boobs hurting and puking all the time and feeling bloated and sick all the time wasn't right. I talked to Lily, and she got me the tests. I took five of them, before I actually believed it." She said, laughing at her stupidity. "And then I had to tell Jake. His parents were at some benefit thing, and we were alone, and I just, broke down, telling him." She remembered softly. "He told me everything would be ok. He told me not to worry about anything, that he'd take care of me...of us. That we'd be together forever, no matter what happened. He told me he'd get me a damn engagement ring, for God's sake!" She said, "He painted this whole pretty picture for me, and I wanted it. I believed him, and then he just took it away, like it never meant anything to him."

"Miley, you said it yourself yesterday...you don't need him," Hanna said. "He's the one that's losing out, that will look back when he's old and crusty and you're still beautiful, and have so many people that love you. Hell, he'll regret it as soon as he sees how happy you can be without him."

"I hope so." Miley murmured, as her phone began to ring. Without looking, she answered it. "What do you want?"

"...well, someone's in a bad mood," A familiar voice said.

Smiling softly, Miley said, "Sorry. I was having a pity party. What's up?"

"Can I pick you up tonight? I want to see you. Hang out." Jason said to her.

"Yea. Of course." Miley said. "I'm not as much fun as I was two years ago though...I've got some extra additions."

Jason chuckled, "When you were fourteen, I thought you two were the most annoying things to ever walk the earth. I loved you both, but still. Annoying as all hell," He laughed.

Miley laughed, "Well, Jason, Al and I didn't think you were that great either. Moody and pissy all the time."

"Well, we'll see how you and I get along later. Is six ok?"

"That's perfect." Miley said. "I'll see you later, Jason."

"See you, Miles." She hung up, actually smiling.

"See, things just got better!" Ella smiled.

"Jason's...Jason." Miley laughed. "He's been in my life as long as Ali has, he's like a second Jackson. He's just a good friend."

"Ok, well, I need to go to the grocery store. I'll be back in about an hour," Ella said, grabbing her purse and saying goodbye.

"Miley," Spencer said suddenly, "Where Jason and Alison close?"

"Yea," Miley shrugged. "I mean, they got on each other's nerves like you wouldn't believe, but they loved each other. They got dinner every Thursday, just the two of them, starting when we were ten. No matter what. Jason's test for girlfriends was bringing Ali on the second or third date. If she didn't approve, they were gone."

The four girls all looked at each other. "What?" Miley asked, confused.

"The Ali we knew hated Jason's guts. They fought like you wouldn't believe." Hanna said.

"I don't." Miley murmured, launched deeper into confusion. How could her Ali be so different than the one that they knew? Did she have two different sides...and if she did, which one was the real one?


End file.
